El camino correcto
by LUMELLARKEVERDEEN
Summary: Katniss deberá tomar muchas decisiones, pues se le cruzaran situaciones distintas y difíciles, pero esperemos que Katniss tome "El camino correcto"
1. Chapter 1

PVK= Punto de Vista de Katniss PVP=Punto de Vista de Peeta PVG=Punto de Vista de Gale

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

PVK

Soy Katniss Everdeen, una chica normal de 17 años y aunque venga de una familia que tiene muy una posición económica, mis padres tienen una exitosa empresa no soy como las chicas riquillas presumidas, tengo el pelo ondulado y castaño, piel olivácea y ojos grises, soy delgada, fuerte, obstinada y determinada. A pesar de ser a veces un poco egoísta y autosuficiente, pero, cuando se trata de proteger a mi familia doy todo lo que sea necesario por ellos, me gusta mucho practicar tiro con arco y cantar con mi padre.

No soy muy sociable solo me dedico a los únicos amigos que tengo. Gale Hawthorne, Madge Undersee y Delly Catwrigth.

Gale es un chico de 18 años, es el hermano mayor de su familia, mide 1.80 para ser preciso, tiene piel aceitunada, pelo negro y lacio, y ojos grises, Gale no tiene una buena posición económica pero tampoco una mala, es…normal, él trabaja en un pequeño restaurante de sándwiches familiar, a él también le gusta practicar tiro con arco como yo, es fácil de enojar y odia a las personas que se creen superior a los demás, Gale es un idealista, cuando cree en algo nadie podrá sacarlo de esa idea.

Madge es amable, valiente, tranquila y solitaria como yo, lo que contribuyó a nuestra amistad, es fuerte y firme en su manera de hablar y llega a ser distante si es ofendida. Madge tiene el pelo rubio, usualmente lo lleva suelto, es delgada, es hija única, vive con su madre y su padre que es el presidente de esta pequeña ciudad.

Delly es muy bonita, es de cara pálida y con pelo amarillento, por lo general siempre lo lleva en una trenza o suelto con rizos. Es muy amable y le sonríe a todo mundo. Delly tiene un hermano menor y sus padres son dueños de una pequeña tienda de zapatos.

Pero como hay personas agradables, también hay personas que no caen nada bien, como, Cato, Glimmer, Clove, Marvel y Peeta Mellark.

Cato es desafiante y estúpidamente valiente, es apuesto, musculoso, apuesto y rubio. Cato se inscribió en la lucha libre en el equipo de la escuela y como se imaginaran es enorme, fuerte y brutal, a veces puede ser obsceno, vulgar e implacable.

Glimmer tiene 17 años de edad es alta, con una larga cabellera rubia y ojos color esmeralda, ella es descrita como hermosa y francamente sexy. Su familia es de una muy buena posición economica por lo cual es una junior presumida, también es la jefa del grupo de porristas en la escuela. Ella y Cato están saliendo, aunque en realidad a Cato le gusta Clove.

Clove es una chica de 17 años, es implacable y altamente calificada. Es una de las mejores futbolistas de la escuela, es fuerte, peligrosa a la hora de jugar, poderosa y desquiciada. Tiene el pelo obscuro y mide alrededor de 1.60.

Marvel es bastante alto y delgado, es muy apuesto, al igual que todos es un chico junior, presumido y arrogante, él también está en el equipo lucha libre, es el segundo mejor después de Cato, es un chico presumido, bastante grosero con las demás personas su pelo es castaño y lacio.

Peeta tiene 17 años, es de Pelo rubio cenizo que cae en ondas sobre su frente, ojos azules, piel pálida, contextura robusta y de media estatura, todas esas características lo hacen ver realmente muy guapo. Él es muy diferente a los demás es muy agradable, atrevido, inteligente, desinteresado tiene un profundo conocimiento de las situaciones, es dulce, fuerte y firme, la verdad no sé qué hace con ellos. Tiende a hacer chistes y comentarios dulces. Sus padres son dueños de una empresa que es realmente exitosa la cual se asocia con la de mis padres. Es un gran futbolista, sabe pintar cuadros hermosos, le gusta la oratoria y se le da muy bien la fuerza bruta, simplemente él es perfecto. Peeta sale con Clove, aunque realmente no estoy segura porque se les ha visto discutiendo varias veces.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camino sobre los pasillos de la escuela, para poder llegar a los casilleros, se siente como una tortura, siento como me miran todos con sus miradas acosadoras y de desprecio, yo solo camino con la cabeza en alto para demostrarles que no me dan miedo y evito hacer contacto con sus miradas.

Llego al casillero que me corresponde, lo abro, y busco los libros de Química, escucho como unos pasos se acercan rápidamente hacia mi.

-¡Katniss, Katniss!- me dicen casi gritando y muy emocionadas Madge y Delly, mientras saco mis libros.

-¿Que les pasa?- les digo cerrando mi casillero y un poco asustada por su reacción

-¿¡No supiste Katniss, es la ultima noticia en el campus?!- me dicen dando pequeños saltitos

-NO, ¿Que es lo que tengo que saber?- les digo confundida

-!Katniss¡...Peeta...Y...Clove...¡Cortaron!- me dicen emocionadas

-¿Y?- les digo lo mas fría posible para no parecer interesada

-¡Y!...¿Katniss has visto como te mira?- me dice Delly

-¿Como me mira?- le digo confundida

-¿Si como mira a Katniss?- dice Gale interrumpiendo y metiéndose a la conversación mientras se acerca a nosotras

-Vamos Katniss no hagas la que no sabes- me dice Madge basilando

-Si Katniss...siempre te anda mirando, pero no con ojos de acosador, sino con ojos de enamorado, se ve que le gustas Katniss...y mucho- me dice Delly mientras mis mejillas se ponen rojas al escuchar estas palabras, mientras que Gale solo tiene cara de asco ante estas palabras -¿Porque crees que eran las peleas entre Peeta y Katniss?- continua diciendo Delly

-Vamos Delly...yo no tengo nada que ver con que Peeta y Clove cortaran- le digo

-Si eso es ridículo, por favor...ademas Katniss nunca se fijaría en alguien como el- dice Gale un poco enojado

-Si yo...le gustara a Peeta...que no es el caso...el ya me hubiera hablado, ¿No lo creen?- les digo a Madge y Delly

-Sera porque es tímido Katniss- me dice Delly mientras estira su brazo para sobar mi hombro.

-Pfff...Por favor Peeta Mellark...tímido- dice Gale mientras se ríe a carcajadas

-Si Gale tiene razón chicas- les digo.

Suena la campana para la siguiente clase, cierro mi casillero y me despido de las chicas y Gale, ya que vamos a clases separadas, mientras camino hacia el salón pienso -¿Sera cierto que Peeta y Clove hallan terminado?...eso seria genial...espera Katniss, vamos porque te alegra, el no te gusta y no te gustara-

Entro por la puerta del salón y me dirijo hacia la silla donde me corresponde, al maestro se le ocurrió la gran idea de sentarnos en parejas así que como siempre, me sentare con Peeta Mellark, es el compañero que me toco. Me siento al lado de el en silencio tratando de que no me note y me volteo hacia todos lados pero menos en su dirección lo que menos quiero ahorita es cruzar la mirada con el.

Entra el profesor al salón de clases.

-Haber chicos, siéntense por favor, la clase ya comenzó- dice mientras camina hacia su escritorio. El profesor agarra el plumón y pone a escribir la lección de hoy, "LOS ÁTOMOS", pone el profesor en la pizarra con letras grandes

-Bien chicos quiero que abran la pagina 108 de su libro, por favor- dice el profesor mientras el también abre su libro, empieza a explicar un montón de cosas que en realidad no me interesan mucho.

Agarro mi libro en la pagina correspondiente lo pongo sobre el escritorio y después apoyo mi cara sobre mis manos en forma de puños.

-Hola- escucho que Peeta me dice

Volteo hacia el sorprendida ya que nunca me habla y es una gran sorpresa que lo haga -¿Me...me hablas a mi?- le pregunta confundida

-¿Acaso hay alguien mas aquí Katniss?- me dice en tono burlón

-Amm no lo se...considerando que esto es un salón de clases entonces hay mas de 10 personas en esta habitación...creo que hay mas personas a las que les pudiste haber dicho "Hola"- le digo, lo cual estas palabras hacen salir una carcajada de el.

-Vamos Katniss, te hablaba a ti- me dice Peeta

-Ah ok...entonces...Hola- le digo

-Peeta...Katniss,dejen de platicar y pongan atención por favor- nos dice el profesor. Todo el salón volteo a vernos a Peeta y a mi, agache mi cabeza hacia el libro sin mirar a nadie, estaba tan avergonzada jamas me habían llamado la atención y menos por culpa de un chico.

-Katniss- me dice Peeta entre susurro, pero no respondo -Katniss...¿Te gustaría salir a comer conmigo?- me dice

Me quedo sin habla, escuche bien Peeta me invito a comer con el -¿Que?- pregunto confundida

-Dije...¿Que...si...querías...ir...conmigo...a...comer?- me dice

-Muchachos es la segunda vez que les llamo la atención ¿Quieren ganarse un castigo?- nos dice antes de que le conteste a Peeta.

-No profesor Dolly- le digo

Cuando el profesor quiere continuarla clase, la campana suena y todos empiezan a guardar sus cosas.

-Chicos que da la lección de tarea para mañana- dice el señor Dolly mientras todos salen por la puerta

Recojo mis cosas rápido sin ordenarlas, solo las meto sin pensar a la mochila, quiero salir lo mas rápidamente posible del salón de clase, me dirijo hacia la puerta, cuando escucho que Peeta me llama.

-Katniss- me dice mientras sale detrás de mi...yo solo corro para poder alejarme de el -Katniss- escucho como me llama

Corro por el pasillo para que no me alcance y veo a Delly y la jalo del brazo y Delly jala a Madge, corro junto con ellas hacia el baño de damas. Entramos y suelto a Delly, me recargo en la barrita que se encuentra en el baño mientras seso para recuperar el aliento.

-¿Pasa algo Katniss?- me dice Delly mientras trata de recuperar el aliento

-Si, ¿Que fue eso Katniss?- me pregunta Madge

Yo no respondo ya que en el baño se encuentran las chicas presumidas y no quisiera hablar enfrente de ellas. Señalo con la mirada a la presumidas para darles a entender que después de que se vallan les diré. Tardaron mucho para salir ya que tardan horas en el espejo tratando de verse mejor y contando chismes y degradando a las personas, cuando por fin salen Madge me pregunta.

-Bien ¿Ahora vas a contarnos?- me dice Madge curiosa

-Pero, no quiero que griten- les digo

-Bien si, pero cuenta, ya- e dice Delly emocionada

-Bueno...es que Peeta...me invito a comer con el- les digo

-¡No...es...cierto! ¿Con que eso era lo que tanto te preguntaba en la clase Katniss?- me dice Madge

-¿Ya lo sabían?- le digo

-Bueno...no sabíamos con exactitud que era de que tanto hablaban- me dijo

-Pero ¿Como?- les digo sorprendida

-Al parecer, una chica que estaba en la misma clase que tu, le dijo a Glimmer y ella se encargo de que todos lo supieran- me dice Delly

-Aqui todo el mundo esta enterado de lo que Peeta hace, amiga- me dice Madge

-Ya veo- les digo un poco enojada, como es que no le den ni un poquito de intimidad

-Bueno, yo, tengo hambre, no se ustedes pero me voy por algo de comer- nos dice Delly mientras se dirige hacia la puerta

La acompañamos y en cuanto salimos escucho como Peeta me llama y se dirige rápidamente hacia nosotras.

-¡Katniss!- me grita

-Vayámonos y rápido- les digo a Delly y Madge

-Ah no Katniss- me dice Madge mientras me sostiene del brazo -Me las vas a pagar Madge- le digo un poco enojada

Peeta llega hacia mi me toma del hombro y me jira hacia donde el esta.

-Bueno nosotras las dejamos solos- me dicen, mientras ellas se van les doy una mirada de odio y después volteo hacia Peeta

-Bien ¿Que era lo que querías decirme?-le digo con una sonrisa

-Primero dime ¿Porque corriste?- me dice mientras me mira a los ojos

-Bueno...yo...eehh- le digo y doy un impulso hacia delante para poder correr pero me sujeta del brazo.

Peeta me jala y me pone contra los casilleros poniendo sus brazos a los lados de mi cabeza, encerrándome entre el y los casilleros.

-Ahora si Katniss, no podrás escapar- me dice sonriendo

-¿Que si querías ir a comer conmigo?- me dice mirándome tiernamente...

BUENO CHICOS ESTOY DE VUELTA CON NUEVA HISTORIA...LA VERDAD ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE TANTO COMO LA OTRA, QUIERO COMENTARIOS DEPARTE DE USTEDES, QUIERO VER SI LES ESTA GUSTANDO LA IDEA O QUE QUIEREN QUE CAMBIE, YO LO ACEPTARE CON GUSTO, LOS QUIERO MUCHOOO, Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO Y DARME UNA OPORTUNIDAD MAS.


	2. Chapter 2

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿Que si querías ir a comer conmigo?- me dice mirándome tiernamente...

Sera cierto lo que dijo, en verdad me a invitado a salir con el, estoy totalmente sorprendida pero...que tal si es solo una broma de el y sus "amigos".

-No- le digo

-No- me dice sorprendido

-No es la respuesta que esperabas- le digo mientras lo empujo para liberarme e irme camino para alejarme de el

-Vamos Katniss ven conmigo- me dice.

Todo el campus nos esta poniendo atención a nosotros pero la verdad nunca me a importado lo que piensen de mi. Al oírlo decir eso me volteo hacia el.

-Oh si verdad, como decirle que no a Peeta Mellark...que creías que por ser el chico mas guapo del campus iba a decir que si sin pensarlo, que caería derretido por un chico junior presumido, al cabos y soy una mas del montón- le digo sarcásticamente

-Tu no eres como las demás- me dice mientras se acerca a mi y acercando su rostro al mio, mirándome a los ojos

-Tu eres...tierna, dulce, inteligente, fuerte, un poco terca debo decirlo...y...muy hermosa- me dice

Cualquier chica se derretiría con esas palabras y esa mirada, pero, yo no soy cualquier chica, el mismo lo dijo.

Me acerco a su oído para que me entienda mejor -Que buen actor eres ¿Lo sabias?- le digo -Por un segundo te creí- le digo -Así que mi respuesta es, no- le digo y me alejo para verlo.

-Entonces no dejare de insistir hasta que me creas- me dice al oído.

-Como quieras- le digo y me alejo de el.

Camino hacia el comedor que ahí sera donde me encontrare con Madge y Delly, pero antes me dirijo hacia la barra donde se encuentra la comida, agarro un sándwich de pavo, una botella con jugo de naranja y un tazón chiquito con 5 fresas, las coloco sobre la bandeja para después dirigirme a sentar con mis amigas, las busco por toda la sala y las veo sentadas en una mesa que se encuentra hasta el fondo de la sala, camino hacia ellas pero mientras lo hago siento las miradas de todos sobre mi, seguro por lo que paso con Peeta...es increíble no lleva ni dos días hablándome y mira lo que pudo causar. Cuando llego con mis amigas pongo la bandeja sobre la mesa y me siento.

Agarro el jugo y le doy un trago, pero mientras lo hago siento como me miran, pongo el jugo sobre y las miro con mirada asesina -Creo que ya me observaron demasiado como para que ustedes también lo hagan- les digo

-Bueno Katniss perdón , pero cuenta, vamos- me dice entusiasmada Delly

-Me volvió a invitar a salir- les dije

-Espera...dime que le dijiste que si- me dijo Madge

-Le dije que no- les digo

-Katniss- me dice Madge

-Madge- le digo

-¿Porque hiciste eso?- me dice Delly asombrada

-Que tal si era una broma, que no era verdad- les digo

-Y si no lo era- me dice Madge

-Bueno ya- les digo enojada -Dejemos el tema de Peeta a un lado- les digo

El día pasa rápido...por suerte es la ultima clase, lo malo es que a Peeta le tocan las mismas clases que yo, el no se sienta conmigo en esta clase por suerte, pero, si estivo observando todo este tiempo y era algo incomodo.

La clase acabo y meto las cosas rápido en mi mochila, ya que solo era cuestión de tiempo para que Peeta se acercara a mi.

-Katniss- escucho a Gale llamarme desde la puerta del salón. Gracias por llegar en el momento indicado, me dio una gran excusa para no hablar ni cruzarme con Peeta.

Salgo con paso veloz del salo y me dirijo hacia Gale.

-Hola katniss- me dice Gale

-Hola Gale- le digo

-Y ¿Como te fue?- me dice mientras caminamos

-Bien- le digo un poco seca

-Bien, no creo que estés bien Catnip, sabiendo lo que paso con Peeta- me dice riendo

-¿Ya lo sabes?- le digo

-Si, de hecho todo el campus lo sabe Katniss- me dice riéndose aun mas.

Gale y yo siempre caminamos hacia nuestras casa, se nos hace mas entretenido que ir en coche.

-¿Te dijo algo Katniss?- me dice

No digo nada, no se si decirle, ya que me trata como una niña pequeña no se como tomaría esto.

-Bueno el me invito a comer con el- le digo

Gale se para y volteo a verlo tiene una expresión de sorprendido sobre su rostro.

-¿Y que le dijiste?- me dice curioso

-Le dije que no...obviamente, no me iba a arriesgar a averiguar si era una broma de el o era verdad- le digo y vuelvo a caminar mientras el me sigue.

-Menos mal- me dice Gale

-Gale...- le digo dándole un golpe amistoso en el hombro.

-¿Que?- me dice

-No seas celoso- le digo riéndome

-No soy celoso- me dice también riéndose

-¿A no?- le digo en tono sarcástico y juguetón

-No- me dice riéndose

-Bueno señor "No soy celoso" alcánzame si puedes- le digo y empiezo a correr para que me alcance.

Gale corre rápido pero nunca lo demasiado para alcanzarme, al llegar a casa me tropiezo con una roca y caigo sobre el césped del jardín, Gale ve que me caigo y llega rápidamente. Me da la mano para ayudar a pararme pero en ves de eso lo jalo a el también y cae a un lado de mi. Los dos nos empezamos a reír a carcajadas.

-Buena esa Catnip- me dice Gale aun riendo

-Gracias Gale, me alagas- le digo mientras me levanto, estiro el brazo para ayudarlo a pararse, lo toma, lo jalo y se levanta.

-Bien- le digo mientas me sacudo la tierra del pantalón

-¿Que Katniss?- me dice mientras también se limpia la tierra.

-¿Iras conmigo a la practica de tiro con arco conmigo?- le digo

-Me temo que no podre Katniss- me dice

-¿Porque?- le pregunto sorprendida, sera la primera vez que valla sola si el no va.

-Papa dijo que tendrá muchas personas en el restaurante así que necesitara ayuda con algunos sándwiches- dice Gale un poco desanimado jamas le a justado trabajar en el negocio familiar de hacer sándwiches.

-Ya les dije que papa puede darles trabajo- le digo

-Si...pero ya conoces a papa...es demasiado terco- me dice

-Mmmm...esta bien- le digo

Gale revisa su muñeca izquierda en donde se encuentra un pequeño reloj dorado -Bueno Katniss ya es tarde y papa se enojara si no llego- me dice mientras se pone en marcha

-Esta bien te veo mañana- le grito

-Si mañana- me dice y desaparece caminando.

Saco las llaves de la mochila, abro la puerta y entro a mi casa, pero, no hay nadie mas que la nana y el mayordomo.

-¡Papa...Mama...Prim!- les grito

Pero en vez de que ellos contestaran contesto Bradley el mayordomo -Sus padres no están señorita Everdeen, me encargaron que le dijeran que estarían en una junta hasta tarde, que el chófer la llevara a su practica y su hermana esta en las clases de teatro- me dice

-Mmmm.. que raro papa es siempre el que me lleva y jamas se quedan hasta tarde, menos los dos- le digo extrañada por lo que estaba pasando -¿Pasa algo con ellos Bradley?- le pregunto preocupada

-No señorita Everdeen, es solo que al parecer están con un negociante importante- me dice

-Ah bueno eso lo explica todo- le digo, me adelanto y subo las escaleras para poder llegar a mi recamara.

-¿Quiere que le lleven la comida a su habitación o bajara a comer señorita?-me dice Bradley mientras subo las escaleras

-No...bajare a comer- le digo y entro a mi cuarto

Entro a la recamara y aviento la mochila sobre la cama y yo también doy un salto y caigo en ella boca abajo, me quedo así por unos cuantos minutos, me volteo y doy un suspiro muy grande, miro el techo con la mirada perdida pensando en lo que paso hoy, la invitación de Peeta, que me hablara, lo bien que lo pase con Gale a venir a casa. Por fin decido levantarme y me dirijo hacia el baño, abro la llave para que la tina se llene, echo el jabón para el cuerpo, me quito la ropa mientras se llenan y hace espuma. Me meto en la tina y tomo un baño relajante durante una media hora.

Cuando salgo de tomar una ducha, agarro mi ropa de siempre para ir a la practica, una blusa negra sencilla, mi chaqueta café de cuero, un pantalón café, con mis botas de siempre, cuando estoy lista bajo y escucho que alguien toca en la puerta.

-Yo voy Bradley- le digo al mayordomo mientras bajo las escaleras

Corro hacia la puerta y la abro -Peeta!- digo sorprendida, ¿Porque esta aquí?¿Que es lo que quiere?...

MUY BIEN CHIC S AQUÍ ESTA EL SEGUNDO CAPITULO ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE, ESTOY TENIENDO UN POQUITO DE PROBLEMAS CON LA INSPIRACION PERO AUN ASÍ ME GUSTO COMO QUEDO EL CAPITULO Y ESPERO QUE A USTEDES TAMBIÉN, MANDEN COMENTARIOS NO SEAN MALOS ESO ES LO ME DA ANIMO PARA SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO :) :* LOS QUIERO Y GRACIAS


	3. Chapter 3

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Corro hacia la puerta y la abro -Peeta!- digo sorprendida, ¿Porque esta aquí?¿Que es lo que quiere?...

-Hola Katniss- me dice...trae unas flores hermosas en las manos

-¿Que...que haces aquí?- le digo confundida

-Vine a verte- me dice dándome las flores

-¿A mi?- le digo aun mas confundida

-Si ¿A quien mas vendría a ver aquí?- me dice

-Bueno considerando nuestras familias son socios con las empresas...- le digo pero me interrumpe

-No empieces Katniss- me dice - Solo toma- me dice dándome las flores

Me acerco a ellas con cuidado para no diñarlas y las huelo...es delicioso su aroma, me pierdo en el aroma...después de esta varios segundos despistada me acuerdo que Peeta esta justo enfrente de mi.

-Y bueno..- le digo a Peeta cuando Bradley me interrumpe y volteo a verlo

-Señorita Everdeen la comida esta servida puede pasar a comer- me dice

Cuando esta a punto de retirarse le digo - Bradley podría esperar un momento-

-Claro que si Señorita- me dice

-Y bueno, ya que has venido hasta acá y te tomaste la molestia de traerme este gesto ¿Quisieras acompañarme a comer o...ya comiste?- le digo

-No...no...no, me encantaría Katniss- me dice y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja en el rostro

Volteo hacia Bradley que espera callado a que le de la orden -Bradley...podrías poner otro plato mas en la mesa, por favor- le digo

-Claro que si señorita- me dice y se marcha a hacer lo que le indique.

Volteo hacia Peeta que todavía trae su sonrisa grande en el rostro -Pasa Peeta- le digo mientras abro la puerta de par en par para que pueda pasar

Él pasa y se detiene enfrente de la puerta a esperar a que cierre la puerta, empiezo a caminar y Peeta me sigue, llegamos al comedor y la comida ya esta servida, Peeta aleja la silla un poco y me señala para indicarme que me ayudara a sentarme como todo un caballero, para después sentarse el. Duramos unos incómodos y largos minutos sin hablar ni cruzar mirada hasta que el corrompe el silencio...

-Veo que no traes una ropa normal ¿Iras a alguna actividad o algo así?- me dice, parando de comer y volteando a verme.

Yo también volteo a verlo -Bueno, voy a ir a una practica de tiro con arco a las 4:00, se suponía que Gale iría conmigo pero...se le presento un problema- le digo, _creo que hable mas de lo que tenia que decir_ pienso

-Bueno entonces ¿Yo podría acompañarte?...claro, si tu quieres- me dice

-Si...estaría bien- digo mientras encojo los hombros

Terminamos de comer, me acerco a le pared en donde esta puesto el porta llaves y agarro las llaves del coche.

-Katniss- me dice Peeta -Traje mi coche tal ves ¿Podríamos ir en el no te parece?- me dice

-Bueno ¿Porque no?- le digo. Salimos de la casa y nos dirigimos a su auto

Me detengo un segundo y pongo mi mano sobre mi barbilla -Espera...- le digo y volteo hacia el -No se si todo esto...lo estas haciendo de verdad...o...lo estas haciendo por interés, porque quieres conseguir algo- le digo

El suelta una risa y voltea hacia el cielo y después vuelve a voltear hacia mi -¿Todavía no confías en mi?- me dice, yo solo niego con la cabeza.

-Katniss...me gustas...y se que tarde un tiempo para hacértelo saber o para hablarte, pero tu me vuelves diferente en tu presencia...me vuelves...tímido, indefenso, pues tu eres en lo único que pienso cuando estoy a tu lado- me dice acercandoce a mi paso por paso muy despacio.

-Entonces...quieres que crea...que...- ver a Peeta acercarse a mi lentamente me pone nerviosa -de la nada...decidiste hablarme...y...que no me hablabas porque...tu Peeta Mellark...eres tímido con mi presencia- le digo viéndolo a sus hermosos ojos

El me sonríe y asiente con la cabeza, se acerca a mi y después se acerca a mis labios para besarme...mi primer beso...un beso tan dulce, cariñoso, tímido y con el calor de nuestros dos labios unidos, un beso que sentí que era de verdad...que fue bueno mientras duro...

-Ah bueno- oímos Peeta y yo, terminamos de besarnos ya que nos interrumpieron, volteamos los dos y era Clove

Clove se dirige hacia mi y me jala del brazo para alejarme de Peeta -¡Por esta cosa me dejaste!- dice gritando y enojada -¡Ya la viste!- me dice sacudiéndome bruscamente y apretando mi brazo.

-Mira Clove- le digo arrebatando le mi brazo -En primer lugar mi nombre esta cosa tiene nombre y me llamo Katniss- le digo muy enojada -Y en segundo lugar estoy segura que valgo mas que tu y tengo mas capacidad y mas inteligencia que tu en tu hermosa cabecita que solo sirve para seducir y atrapar a los hombres- le digo apuntándola con el dedo indice.

-Eres una...- me dice levantando la mano para pegarme una cachetada.

Peeta le sujeta la mano y la mantiene arriba -No vas a venir a insultar a la mujer que quiero, entendiste, tu...y...yo ya no existe mas y nunca existió...Clove- le dice soltando y aventando su mano.

Clove queda un poco asustada y sorprendida por la reacción de Peeta y debo admitir que yo también. Peeta se dirige hacia mi y me jala con delicadeza.

-Vayámonos Katniss- me dice mientras abre la puerta del carro caballerosamente para que me suba. El rodea el auto, lanza una mirada de odio hacia Clove y sube al auto, lo prende y nos vamos, volteo hacia atrás y veo que Clove casi esta echando fuego de lo enojada que se ve...creo que no se siente bien que te dejen con la palabra en la boca. Duramos mucho tiempo callados hasta que Peeta habla.

-Perdón por eso Katniss- me dice din despegar la mirada del camino

-No importa- le digo y empiezo a reírme...lo que hace que el también lo haga

-Creo que realmente dañaste su ego con lo que le dijiste Katniss- me dice aun riéndose

-No fui la única- le digo también riendo

Después de reírse mucho por fin pudimos parar.

-Y...¿En donde me dijiste que eran tus practicas?- me dijo

-No te dije- le digo con una risa dibujada en mi cara

-Bueno ¿Y en donde es?- me dice

-¿Conoces el club Lionn?- le pregunto

-Si...claro que la conozco- me dice -

Nos dirigimos al club y el trayecto dura mas o menos 30 minutos, se estaciona y cuando llegamos Peeta se baja primero y me abre la puerta. Entramos al club y nos reciben en la recepción para luego encontrarme con mi instructor.

-Buenos días Katniss, hoy vas a tirar un par de tiros para calentar y después veremos como lo haces en acción ¿Bien?- me dice

-Bien- le digo y se marcha

Me dirijo hacia el estante en donde se encuentra mi arco y mis flechas, y empiezo a calentar, la verdad es un poco aburrido solo es apuntar al blanco de un montón de círculos con rayas de colores, pero lo tengo que hacer ya que el instructor me dijo que lo hiciera, Peeta solo observa como le doy al centro y al parecer esta asombrado.

Después de 15 minutos de calentamiento por fin el instructor llega a indicarme lo siguiente que haré.

-Bueno Katniss buen calentamiento ahora iremos al campo de acción y veremos si lo puedes hacer corriendo y saltando- me dice

-Ok- le digo mientras nos dirigimos al campo

Corro, salto y trepo arboles mientras lanzo flechas a los blancos puestos en el campo, es lo que me gusta y cuando hago esto me siento libre, me siento...yo misma...Peeta me observa mu sorprendido

-Es increíble ¿Verdad?- escucho que dice mi entrenador a Peeta

-Es mas que increíble- escucho decir a Peeta casi con la boca abierta y muy sorprendido

Termino de tirar y me acerco a ellos dos cuando termina la hora del entrenamiento.

-¿Y bien?- le digo a mi instructor

-Perfecto Katniss- me dice, se despide de mi con un beso amistoso en la mejilla y una estrechada de manos a Peeta.

-Eres tan increíble ¿Lo sabias?- me dice dándome un abrazo tan fuerte que me hizo tropezar y el conmigo.

Los dos caímos al suelo yo encima de el, empezamos a reírnos por la torpeza de los dos. Escucho unos pasos acercarse a nosotros pero no me doy cuenta.

-Hola Katniss- escucho decir a Gale

Volteamos a verlo los dos estaba parado enfrente de nosotros con cara de confusión, tristeza y enojo...

HOLAAA! CHIC S LES JURO QUE ME ESTA COSTANDO TRABAJO, SIENTO UN BLOQUEO DE INSPIRACIÓN BIEN GRANDE, NECESITO QUE ME AYUDEN, ¿PODRÍAN?, BUENO TOTAL QUIERO QUE ME ENVÍEN COMENTARIOS POR FAVOR VAMOS ANÍMENSE SON ¡GRATISSSS! SUS COMENTARIOS ME ALEGRAN MUCHO EL DIA Y CUANDO ME DICEN QUE LE ENCANTO EL CAPITULO, WOW, ME REANIMAN, LOS QUIERO MUCHO Y GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER LA HISTORIA QUE TENGO Y QUIERO COMPARTIR CON USTEDES.


	4. Chapter 4

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Volteamos a verlo los dos estaba parado enfrente de nosotros con cara de confusión, tristeza y enojo...me quito de encima de Peeta, el se levanta y luego me levanta a mi.

-¡Llegaste!- le digo sorprendida mientras me sacudo la tierra del pantalón

-Si- me dice esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que apenas se noto que sonrío

Los tres duramos callados...Peeta mira el reloj que trae en su muñeca 5:47...

-Creo que es muy tarde Katniss, tengo que irme- me dice -Muchas gracias por todo Katniss- me dice mientras me agarra la mano

-Gracias a ti por acompañarme Peeta- le digo mientras lo miro a los ojos

Escucho que Gale tose poquito, para dar a entender que estaba ahí...

-Adiós Katniss- me dice Peeta despidiéndose con un beso en mi mejilla -Adiós Gale- le dice y se va

Después de que Peeta se va me le quedo viendo a Gale con ojos de reproche...

-¿Que?- me dice encogiendo los hombros

-Fuiste muy grosero con Peeta- le digo cruzándome de brazos

-No me dijiste que le vendría contigo- me dice enojado

-¿Tenia que decirte, acaso?, porque tu fuiste el que me dijiste que no podrías venir y en primer lugar el se ofreció a acompañarme yo no le dije nada- le digo

-Y tu aceptaste- me dice

-Si, yo acepte, y fue muy agradable estar con el, no es lo que nosotros pensamos- le digo

-Pues...Katniss solo llevas dos días con ese chico y ya están hablando de ti- me dice

-¿De mi?- le digo preocupada, que es lo que están diciendo.

-Si, como que te besuqueaste con Peeta en medio de la calle o que te peleaste con Clove o que te le andas encimando y se lo robaste a Clove- me dice

-Yo no le robe a Peeta, el la dejo porque no se identificaba con ella- le digo, todo este asunto me esta preocupando.

-Pues eso no es lo que escuche- me dice.

-Sabes, mejor nos vamos todo esto me esta poniendo mal- le digo.

Caminamos los dos para poder llegar a casa y en el transcurso ninguno de los dos dice nada...o simplemente porque yo no tengo ganas de hablar...tengo que pensar como acabar con esto, podría alejarme de Peeta, aunque se que apenas lo voy conociendo pero si llevo muy poco con el y ya causo esto que pasara si llego...a ser...su novia.

-Gracias por acompañarme a mi casa- le digo a Gale parada en la puerta de la entrada de mi casa

-De nada ¿Segura que estarás bien?- me dice

-Si...pensare en algo para arreglar todo esto- le digo

-Esta bien- me dice y se va

Subo a mi cuarto en verdad necesito saber lo que esta pasando y que debo hacer...estaré haciendo mucho drama por todo esto, necesito aclarar las cosas con Peeta, necesito ir con el y hablarle de lo que esta pasando. Me levanto de la cama y bajo las escaleras lo mas rápido posible.

-Bradley- grito -¿Puedes traerme las llaves del coche por favor?- le digo

-Claro que si señorita Everdeen- me dice mientras se dirige a traerme las llaves

-Tenga señorita- me dice y me las entrega en la mano

-Gracias- digo mientras salgo por la puerta.

Me subo al auto y cuando trato de meter las llaves, se me caen al suelo del carro por las prisas.

-Estúpidas llaves- digo por la desesperación

Las agarro y por fin logro encender el auto para dirigirme a casa de Peeta...aunque nunca allá entrado a casa de Peeta, técnicamente se donde esta, ya que mis padres han ido por cuestiones de trabajo con sus padres.

Cuando por fin llego a su casa me paro enfrente de ella, ya que la casa de Peeta tiene rejas muy grandes y largas...me bajo del auto y me dirige hacia la cámara que se encuentra en la puerta...

Le doy un pequeño clic al botón que tiene pintado una bocina pequeña, que según yo debe ser el timbre.

-Si señorita a quien busca- me dicen a través del intercomunicador

-Se encuentra Peeta- le digo

-Si ¿Quien lo busca?- me dice

-Katniss...Katniss Everdeen- le digo

-Yo le diré que le esta llamando, pase por favor- me dice mientras abre la reja de par en par para que entre con todo y mi auto.

Me subo a el coche y me dirijo hacia la puerta de entrada, me bajo y subo unos pequeños escalones, en cuanto estoy apunto de tocar la puerta se abre y Peeta esta justo enfrente de mi.

-Katniss- me dice sorprendido

-¿Podemos hablar- le digo

-Si claro, pasa- me dice abriendo la puerta y extendiendo su brazo para que pase...

-¿Quieres pasar al jardín?- me dice

-Si, estaría bien- le digo encogiendo los hombros

Peeta camina hacia una pequeña puerta de cristal que da al jardín, abre la puerta y deja que pase primero para luego pasar el y cerrarla.

-Y...¿De que quieres hablar?- me dice

-Bueno- le digo mientras cruzo los brazos -Han estado hablando de nosotros- le digo

-Lo se- me dice -Y créeme que lo siento, no pensé que Clove llegara hacer todo esto, sabia que estaba enojada pero no que tan enojada- me dice

-Entonces Peeta, creo que no deberíamos vernos- le digo

-Pero Katniss- me dice

-Lo siento Peeta pero...- doy un suspiro grande - Solo llevo 2 días hablándote y mira lo que causo, antes de que tu quisieras acercarte a mi yo era prácticamente invisible solo con tres amigos, y ahora tengo todas las miradas del campus encima de mi, miradas de odio, envidia, rencor, alegría, y hasta me hablan personas que nunca me habían tomado en cuenta, yo no puedo con esto, y mucho menos con Clove causo- le digo y me volteo para no verlo a la cara

-Yo resolveré todo esto Katniss- me dice mientras se acerca a mi y me abraza

-Entonces Peeta...- le digo mientras me alejo de el y me volteo para verlo a los ojos y le quede claro -Hasta que resuelvas todo esto y se acabe lo que esta ocurriendo ahorita, no creo que sea prudente que hablemos o nos vean juntos- le digo

-Katniss no me pidas que me aleje ahora que por fin decidí acercarme a ti me estas alejando- me dice mientras se le ponen los ojos llorosos

Debo hacer algo para que Peeta no quiera acercarse a mi nunca mas o al menos por un tiempo.

-Peeta no me traes soluciones me traes puros problemas, no he encontrado ni una cosa positiva desde tu llegada- le digo apuntándole con el dedo indice y poniéndolo sobre su pecho

-Katniss, no me digas eso, que no te das cuenta que tus palabras me están lastimando- me dice mientras quita mi dedo de su pecho

-Pues si te lastiman, es tu culpa, nadie te pidió que te acercaras- le digo y salgo corriendo de su lado no quiero escucharlo no quiero saber lo que tenga que decirme...me dirijo a donde se encuentra el coche, me subo y salgo por la reja de entrada _Espero que esas palabras funcionen para alejarlo_ pienso

Llego a mi casa, apago el auto pero no me bajo de el, recargo mi cabeza sobre el asiento del carro, doy un suspiro muy grande -No creo que ni arreglándose todo este tema Peeta quiera volver a acercarse- susurro

Salgo del coche después de estar 10 minutos sentada en todo lo que paso hoy, el beso de Peeta, la pelea con Clove, su compañía, la caída por culpa de nuestra torpeza, Gale nos vio, lo que están diciendo sobre mi, lo que le dije a Peeta para poder alejarlo, todo esto me volverá loca si es que ya lo hizo...

Abro la puerta de entrada y dejo las llaves sobre la mesita de centro que esta al entrar.

-Hola querida- escucho decir a mi mama la Señora Everdeen.

Mi mama es tranquila y no habla mucho, ya que no gasta aliento en un charla innecesaria, pero cuando se trata de negocios siempre esta lista para ello, mi madre esta llena de vida y esta muy enamorada de mi padre como l ha echo estos 19 años que han estado casados, ella es rubia y con ojos azules.

Y mi padre...bueno el es un hombre increíble, al que le gusta cantar, nadar, cazar, y tiene un conocimiento enorme para manejar la empresa junto con mi madre, el es de pelo castaño y de ojos grises.

-Hola mama- respondo

-¿Como estas?- me dice mientras se me acerca para abrazarme y darme un beso en la frente

-Bien- le digo -Y ¿Como les fue a papa y a ti?- le digo mientras me alejo un poco

-Bien Katniss conseguimos otro socio mas- me dice

-Que bien mama- le digo y camino hacia las escaleras para poder ir a mi cuarto

Entro a mi cuarto quito las sabanas de la cama y me acuesto cubriéndome con ellas hasta la cabeza...escucho como tocan la puerta y una dulce voz suena detrás de ella -¿Katniss?-me dice

-¿Que pasa Prim?- le digo

-¿Puedo pasar?- me pregunta mientras gira la perilla

-Si pasa Prim- le digo mientras me siento sobre la cama quitándome las sabanas de la cabeza

Prim se sienta en la orilla de la cama y recarga su cabeza en mi hombro -Supe lo que paso- me dice

Me sorprendo por sus palabras que la alejo y me le quedo viendo a los ojos confundida y preocupada -¿De que hablas?- le digo

-De lo de Peeta- me dice

-Ahora tu también lo sabes- le digo mientras pongo mis dos manos sobre mi cara

-¿Quieres hablar?- me dice mientras me quita las manos de la cara

-Pues no hay mucho de que hablar solo que Peeta me confeso que siempre estuvo enamorado de mi y que no se acercaba a mi por que era tímido a mi lado- le digo

-¿Enserio Katniss?- me dice sorprendida y con una gran sonrisa en su cara

-Si pero, por todo lo que paso le dije que se alejara de mi o al menos hasta que acabara todo esto- le digo

-¿Katniss porque hiciste eso?- me dice mas sorprendida

-No se creo que tener las miradas sobre mi desde el momento en que Peeta me hablo en clase de Química, y creo que si no soporto estos dos días que llevo conociéndolo, no creo que soporte mas tiempo con el- le digo

-Pero ni siquiera le diste la oportunidad Katniss- me dice un poco enojada -Ademas si todos esos rumores no son ciertos no deberían preocuparte las miradas, porque eso solo les demuestra que todo eso te afecta y que solo quieres escabullirte de todo eso- me dice

Sus palabras siempre son las correctas en los momentos como estos, doy una pequeña sonrisa y le doy un beso en la frente - Tienes razón- le digo y la abrazo -Pero no creo que sea el momento correcto para hablar otra vez con el- le digo

-Entonces esperaras- me dice

-Si creo que esperare a que el me hable- le digo -Ya que por su culpa causo todo esto- digo sarcásticamente

-Pues mañana es viernes y tienes que ir al campus mañana asi que creo que hay una gran posibilidad de que mañana te hable- me dice

-Mmmm...tal vez- le digo

Prim tiene la piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules, tiene estatura baja y yo la describo por tener un rostro "fresco como una gota de lluvia, y tan hermoso como las prímulas". Prim ama a todas las criaturas vivientes, incluso a las mas feas, ella tiene unas increíbles habilidades para la curación, incluso me ha dicho que quiere estudiar medicina, pero yo la verdad no la entiendo con solo ver una pequeña gota de sangre puedo desmayarme...

HOLA CHIC S Y PERDÓN POR EL RETRASO, TUVE UNOS DÍAS MUY OCUPADOS PERO SIEMPRE ESTUVIERON EN MIS PENDIENTES, POCO A POCO LO FUI TERMINANDO HASTA QUE QUEDO,ME HE DESANIMADO MUCHO YA QUE MUY POCOS ME ENVÍAN LO QUE PIENSAN, ME GUSTA VER SUS COMENTARIOS, CRITICAS Y OPINIONES YA QUE PIENSO, SI LES INTERESA, PERO PARA LOS QUE SI LO HACEN MUCHAS GRACIAS ENSERIO, LOS QUIERO MUCHO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y TAMBIÉN GRACIAS POR DARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEERLO.


	5. Chapter 5

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prim tiene la piel clara, cabello rubio y ojos azules, tiene estatura baja y yo la describo por tener un rostro "fresco como una gota de lluvia, y tan hermoso como las prímulas". Prim ama a todas las criaturas vivientes, incluso a las mas feas, ella tiene unas increíbles habilidades para la curación, incluso me ha dicho que quiere estudiar medicina, pero yo la verdad no la entiendo con solo ver una pequeña gota de sangre tiendo a desmayarme...

Prim se que da dormida junto a mi lado en la cama, ya que ella me lo pidió y es imposible decirle que no...mientras duermo entro en un profundo sueño en donde nos encontramos Peeta y yo bajo un arco hermoso de rosas rojas, blancas y amarillas, y debajo de el Peeta y yo nos estaos besando...el se aleja un poco y se arrodilla sacando un estuche de terciopelo rojo y diciendo...

-Katniss Everdeen, siempre te he amado y creo que fue una de las mejores decisiones haberme acercado a ti y estar contigo, jamas fui tan feliz como lo soy ahora, así que aquí, ahora, en este instante te pregunto ¿Quieres casarte conmigo y ser uno solo para toda la vida?- las lagrimas caen de mis ojos, ¿Esto fue lo que siempre quise? ¿Sera lo correcto?, lo amo, pero, casarme.

-Katniss no me dejes con la duda-me dice aun arrodillado y con un poco de preocupación, supongo que sera por lo que tengo que decir.

-Peeta...No- le digo confundida, vamos Katniss si el te ama y tu lo amas, entonces ¿Cual es el problema? -Si Peeta. Si quiero casarme contigo- le digo después de pensarlo

Peeta me pone el anillo es hermoso un anillo plateado con diamantes que forma una rosa en donde el diamante se encuentra, después el se levanta me agarra de la cintura me alza y me da vueltas en el aire mientras los dos lloramos y reímos de la felicidad.

-Te amo Katniss- me dice entre besos -Te amo eres lo mejor que me paso en la vida- me dice mirándome a los ojos -Y saber que uniré tu vida con la vida hace que piense que tome la mejor decisión contigo- me sigue diciendo y me besa, fue un beso dulce pero a la vez apasionado, en donde solo nos despegábamos para tomar aire y seguir besándonos.

Por lo general mis sueños son raros y sin sentido, después de la propuesta soñé todo lo que sucede antes de una boda, la elección del banquete, el vestido, donde sera la boda, los invitados y todo lo que se hace para esa ocasión especial...llego el día de la boda, veía como todas la personas me observaban, me felicitaban y me decían lo hermosa que lucia.

Camino hacia el altar y veo a Peeta parado justo a unos pasos de mi, en un traje negro reluciente que lo hace lucir lindo, guapo y sexy...cuando por fin llego antes de que mi padre me entregue le dice a Peeta.

-No es necesario que te diga esto porque se que lo harás aunque no te lo diga, pero, te entrego a mi mas grande tesoro, una de mis niña que las vi crecer y que hoy la dejar e a tu cuidado- le dice

-Señor Everdeen, yo le aseguro que la cuidare mas que mi vida, porque es el amor que siempre espere y ahora que lo tengo no la dejare ir- le dice Peeta mientras toma mi mano

Peeta y yo volteamos hacia el al altar mientras el reverendo habla...cuando llega el momento de decir los votos Peeta habla primero...

-Ambos elegimos juntar nuestro destinos y eso nos ha hecho muy felices. Yo Peeta Mellark me doy a ti, con la seguridad de que la magia de nuestros sentimientos nos mantendrá unidos en la prosperidad y en la adversidad. Quiero seguir compartiendo mi vida contigo hasta el fin de nuestros días- me dice mientras toma mi mano poniéndome el anillo en mi mano.

-Bueno yo...nunca he sido buena con las palabras, pero hoy es la diferente, quiero vivir a tu lado como si fuera el último. Besarte cada día como la primera vez y jurarte una vez más mi amor eterno hacia ti. Prometo pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado y envejecer junto a ti y descubrir en tus ojos que nuestro amor no envejece, que solo crece y se vuelve aún más intenso- le digo con toda la sinceridad que hay en mi corazón mientras le pongo el anillo

-Entonces Peeta Mellark- dice el reverendo -Acepta a Katniss Everdeen para amarla, respetarla y cuidarla hoy y siempre en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en el bienestar y en la enfermedad, en la felicidad y en el dolor- dice

-Si...acepto- dice Peeta con una gran sonrisa en el rostro

-Y usted Katniss Everdeen acepta a Peeta Mellerk para amarlo, respetarlo y cuidarlo hoy y siempre en la riqueza y en la pobreza, en el bienestar y en la enfermedad, en la felicidad y en el dolor- me dice

Abro mi boca para poder dar el si acepto -S...- me interrumpen

-No Katniss, no lo hagas- escucho decir atrás de mi por el pasillo de la iglesia.

Volteo hacia donde escuche esa voz y para mi sorpresa es Gale...

-No te cases Katniss, no con el- me dice mientras se acerca a mi y agarra mis manos en las suyas

-¿Porque no Gale?- le pregunto confundida

-Porque...porque...- duda en decírmelo, que sera tan malo como para que titubee al decir lo que tiene que decir -Porque yo te amo Katniss- me dice

...

Me despierto de golpe de ese sueño asustada por todo lo que paso en el. Froto mis ojos con las manos para poder despertarme mas porque sigo un poco adormilada. Busco el reloj que se encuentra en la pequeña cómoda que esta al lado de mi cama, lo levanto y lo miro 7:45.

-Ohh...por dios llegare tarde solo 15 minutos para las 8:00, no llegare a tiempo- digo preocupada.

Me levanto de un salto de la cama, corro hacia el armario y agarro la toalla para después meterme al baño, abro la llave de la bañera y la pongo en la temperatura que me parece adecuada, mientras se llena me desvisto.

-Voy a llegar tarde- digo en tono molesto -Y todo por el maldito sueño- sigo diciendo renegando

Me meto a la bañera y me limpio lo mas rápido que puedo, al salir me pongo la bata y salgo corriendo del baño para ir al armario y elegir lo que me pondré, elijo unos pantalones negro simples, unto con una blusa color verde de tirantes con un suéter simple a juego y unas botas color negro, después de cambiarme, agarro el cepillo para desenredarme el pelo, me siento en la cama mientras me siento a la orilla de la cama.

Agarro el reloj para poder revisar la hora -7:55 jamas llegare así- cuando termino ni siquiera me seco el pelo solo lo hago trenza como siempre así mojado como esta y bajo rápidamente las escaleras.

-¿Ya te vas?- dice mi mama -¿No desayunaras?- me dice preocupada

-No mama, se me hizo tarde, comeré algo en el campus- le digo y salgo por la puerta.

Saco las llaves del auto mientras camino, lo abro y me subo al carro, pero al querer meter las llaves se me caen al suelo del carro -Genial Katniss siempre se te caen las llaves del carro- digo mientras las recojo

Por suerte el campus no esta muy lejos de aquí, por lo que llego en tres minutos, reviso mi celular 7:58 _Corre Katniss corre si es que quieres llegar_ pienso. Por suerte llego al salón a tiempo me toca química lo que significa que veré a Peeta...cuando entro la campana suena, volteo hacia donde esta mi lugar y creo que Peeta llego primero que yo la verdad no tengo ganas de cruzar palabra con el...

Me siento en la banca, saco el libro y lo abro en la lección que el profesor dijo que termináramos, la cual no hice por todo lo de ayer, pero lo terminare ahorita.

-Hola- me dice Peeta con un tono alegre, como si nada hubiera pasado

-Emm...hola- le digo confundida, se supone que lo que le dije ayer era para que se alejara

-Te veo confundida ¿Te pasa algo?- me dice

-¿No estas molesto por lo de ayer?- le pregunto aunque se que es de tontos contestar una pregunta con otra pregunta

-Te dije que no me alejaría de ti Katniss- me dice

-Seguirás insistiendo ¿Verdad o me equivoco?- le digo

-Si Katniss...y por los rumores no te preocupes, arregle todo ayer y ahora todos saben que Clove hizo todo esto porque yo corte con ella- me dice entre risas...con razón ya no se me quedaban mirando como cuervos esperando a su carnada

-Creo que ahora si dañaste su imagen- le digo entre risas

Cuando entra el profesor pongo toda la atención posible que puedo ya que no quiero que hablen mas de mi o no quier hacerme notar mas...después de una hora de aburrimiento de química por fin suena la campanilla y salimos del salón.

Peeta sale junto conmigo y me acompaña al casillero.

-¿Que clase tienes Katniss?- me dice

-Calculo- le digo

Veo que Madge y Delly se acercan hacia nosotros.

-Hola Katniss- me dice Madge en tono de carilla

-Hola Madge, Delly- les digo

-Y ¿Como han estado?- nos pregunta Delly a Peeta y a mi

-Amm..Bien...supongo- digo

-Mas que bien- responde Peeta con una gran sonrisa

-Que bueno chicos- dice Madge aun con tono de carilla

-Bueno Katniss, ¿Te veo para el receso?- me dice Peeta

-Si...esta bien- le digo y Peeta me besa para después irse...

OK, OK...YA SE QUE TODO EL CAPITULO SE FUE CASI EN EL SUEÑO PERO ME GUSTO LA IDEA, NO SE SI A USTEDES LES GUSTE, PERO DE TODAS MANERAS LO HICE CON AMOR PARA USTEDES, RECIÉN HORNEADO COMO PEETA HACE PAN, JAJAJA, OK NO, NUNCA E SIDO BUENA PARA LOS CHISTES PERO EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE SU TIEMPO DE LEERLO Y ESPERO TENER TIEMPO PARA SUBIR EL OTRO CAPITULO MAÑANA (ENSERIO ESO ESPERO), BUENO MUCHAS GRACIAS DE NUEVO Y HASTA PRONTO LOS QUIERO :´)


	6. Chapter 6

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si...esta bien- le digo y Peeta me besa para después irse...

Me muerdo el labio por la sensación del beso, fue rápido pero dulce, es como si su mas simple beso fuera mi inspiración.

Escucho unos pasos atrás de nosotras y los reconozco al instante son de Gale -¿Son novios?- dice Gale serio

-Mmmm...Hola Katniss como estas- le digo en tono sarcástico

-Hola Katniss- me dice entre risas -¿Son novios?- me dice volviendo a lo serio

-No...bueno si...bueno no...Ay no se- le digo confundida, en realidad no se lo que somos, ni siquiera me a pedido formalmente que sea su novia

-Pero lo serán, te lo aseguro- dice Delly emocionada

-Si solo es cuestión de tiempo para que se lo pida- dice Madge en tono carrilludo

-Entonces, no es tu novio y le permites que te bese ¿Que no deberían empezar por ser amigos?- me dice

-Tienes razón- le digo mientes abro el casillero y saco mis libros -Le pediré que nos conozcamos primero, que seamos amigos- le digo y cierro el casillero cuando justo toca la campanilla para la siguiente clase

-Bueno me voy calculo no es facil y quiero mantener la asistencia- les digo mientras me alejo, pero, paro un momento y lo recuerdo Madge y Delly van conmigo, así que volteo -¿Nos vamos?- les pregunto mientras muevo mi cabeza señalando la dirección en donde esta el salón

Madge y Delly corren para alcanzarme y cada una se pone a mi lado Madge a la izquierda, Delly a la derecha

-Creo que Gale esta celoso- me dice Madge

Volteo a verla confundida y con una mirada penetrante -¿Porque lo dices?- le digo

-Vamos Katniss ya casi no pasas tiempo con el- me dice Delly

-Eso es una tontería, jamas dejaría a Gale el es mi mejor amigo- les digo a las dos un poco enfadada y muy confundida por los comentario de estas dos ocurrentes

-Vamos todos sabemos que Gale no solo te quiere como amiga, le gustas Katniss- me dice Madge

Volteo a ver a Madge con una mirada penetrante -Claro que no- le digo enojada -Esas son puras tonterías- repongo

-Vamos Katniss no te hagas la tonta aquí todo el mundo sabe que le gusta a Gale- me dice Delly

-Pues todos menos yo- sigo diciendo enojada -Sabe que ya dejen de hablar cosas que no viene al caso- digo mientras acelero el paso para poder dejarlas atrás.

Entro al salón en silencio como siempre tratando de no llamar la atención, pero no funciona, ya que todos me reciben con "Hola Katniss" o "Como estas Katniss", solo pienso que son todos unos hipócritas ya que solo por el hecho de que Peeta se allá acercado a mi empezaron a hablarme y tomarme en cuenta o al menos empezaron a notar que existía.

Me siento en la butaca que se encuentra en la esquina izquierda de lo ultimo del salón, por suerte aquí las sillas son individuales no como en la clase de Química que son en parejas. Entra la profesora Grace Anderson, la encargada de darnos Calculo, es na profesora joven de unos 27 o 28 años tal vez. Ella es de carácter fuerte cuando tiene que serlo frente a todo un grupo de adolescentes, es dulce y simpática si se le trata bien, por lo general siempre va vestido con faldas que le llegan hasta la rodilla y cualquier blusa que convine, es de cara alargada, castaña de pelo rizo que lo suele llevar suelto es muy brilloso y es delgada, estoy segura que si no fuera una maestra la podría considerar como una amiga ya que siempre esta atenta a los demás es muy amable.

-Bueno adolescentes libertinos- dice mientras coloca sus cosas sobre el escritorio y se sienta en la silla viendo frente a los alumnos- Saquen su libro de calculo que empezaremos con Cálculo de Capital Inicial- dice

-Bueno...-dice mientras se levanta para poder explicar mejor y escribir unas palabras en el pizarrín

-Recordemos que- empieza a decir mientras escribe - C0 = Capital inicial n = número de períodos que dura la operación. i = Tipo de interés anual, el rendimiento que se obtiene por cada peseta invertida en un periodo, generalmente un año. I = Interés total, la suma de los intereses de cada año o de cada período. Cn = Capital final. La suma del capital inicial más los intereses. - sigue diciendo

-Estén atentos chicos que esto vendrá en su prueba...continuando Si a partir de la fórmula del Capital Final Cn = Co ( 1 + i·n ) despejamos Co obtendremos

Co = Cn / ( 1 + i *n)- dice escribiendo mas y mas, mientras yo me pierdo en los pensamientos

Sera correcto lo que Gale me dijo que primero las personas se conocen y después ya deciden si quieren andar juntos, la verdad tiene mucha razón ni si quiera me ha pedido que sea su novio, no es que este diciendo que quiera ser pero, anda besándome sin mi permiso y según yo, no creo que sea correcto.

Suena la campanilla, ya es el fin de la clase toda se me fue en los pensamientos, bueno en fin no puedo detener el tiempo, todos recogen sus mochilas y poco a poco el salón va quedando vació.

-Katniss podrías quedarte un momento después de la clase- me dice la profesora

-Si claro- digo mientras me acerco a su escritorio donde ella esta sentada ¿Que querrá no se exactamente?

-Bueno Katniss te pedí que te quedaras porque te note algo distraída ¿Pasa algo?¿Puedo ayudarte?- me dice preocupada, ella es tan atenta como ya lo dije siempre se preocupa por nosotros

-No...no pasa nada- le digo dudosa le tengo mucha confianza a la profesora -Bueno si...creo que ya esta enterada de todo lo de Peeta verdad- le digo

-Si Katniss, se lo que paso ¿Que no estaba arreglado todo eso?- me dice confundida

-Si pero...lo que me preocupa es lo que llevo con Peeta no los rumores- le digo, aunque en realidad nunca me interesaron lo rumores solo me incomodaban las miradas de todo en mi

-Te preocupa lo que llevas con Peeta ¿Podrías explicarme eso? que no te entiendo- me dice

-¿Usted cree que estaría correcto que le pidiera que fuéramos amigos? solo me ha confesado que le gusto pero no me ha pedido que sea su novia ni nada- le digo

-No Katniss están en lo correcto si estuviera en tu lugar, primero pedirle que se conozcan y ya después si algo se da, se dio- me dice

-Muchas gracias profesora, en serio me ayudo mucho- le digo mientras camino hacia la puerta para salir

-De nada Katniss- me dice

Me dirijo corriendo a mi casillero ya que esa charla me quito mínimo 10 minutos del almuerzo y la verdad tengo mucha hambre, corre lo mas rapido que puedo y la multitud de estudiantes me lo permite, al hacer eso siempre veo el piso y esa torpeza hace que me tropiece con alguien.

-Eyy fíjate por donde vas tonto!- le digo enojada

-Cuanta agresividad Katniss- me dice, reconozco esa voz al instante y me siento avergonzada tanto que la cara se me pone roja

-Peeta, perdón- le digo apeada

-No importa- me dice -Veo que ibas al comedor ¿Quieres que te acompañe?- me dice mientras acaricia mi mejilla con su mano delicadamente

-Si ¿Porque no?- digo mientras me encojo de hombros y quito su mano de mi mejilla

Caminamos hacia la cafetería los dos juntos, Peeta ,me agarra de la mano antes de llegar a la cafetería y se para en la entrada esperando a que el pasillo quede vació, lo cual eso tardo solo 3 minutos ya que aquí son unos monstruos cuando se trata de comida sobre todo por que hay muchos deportistas que necesitan alimento. Cuando el pasillo que da solo sin un alma Peeta me pone contra la pared y pone sus manos aun lado de mi cabeza y se acerca poco a poco para besarme.

Pongo mi mano en su oca para que pare -Peeta creo que antes de ser novios ¿No crees que deberíamos conocernos, ser...amigos?- le digo y quito mi mano de su boca

-Si tienes razón- me dice -¿Que te parecería ir a tomar un café después de la escuela y hablar de nosotros?- me dice

-Me encantaría- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro -Peeta ¿Podemos entrar? me estoy muriendo de hambre, no desayune y ya sabes- le digo poniendo mis dos manos en mi estomago

¿Porque no lo dijiste antes Katniss?- me dice mientras me jala para entrar

Nos dirigimos hacia la barra en donde se encuentra la comida, escojo un pequeño plato de estofado de cordero con puré de papas y una bola de nieve de vainilla con un vaso de agua helada mineralizada, por lo general aquí las comidas son un poco pesadas y Peeta elije lo mismo solo que sin helado y en vez de eso un pan azucarado y glaseado. Después de eso me dirijo a pagar la comida.

-Yo invito- me dice Peeta

-No Peeta yo pagare, para eso tengo dinero- le digo

-Claro si lo se pero hoy yo invito- me dice mientras le da el dinero a la encargada de la caja

Volteo hacia la mesa para buscar a mis amigos, mientras los busco y Madge alza la mano para que los vea y les doy la señal de que los vi alzando la mano también, camino hacia ellos y me acuerdo que Peeta me acompaña y paro para voltear hacia el.

-¿Nos quieres acompañar a comer?- le digo

-Si- me dice emocionado y muy sonriente

Caminamos hacia la mesa y escogemos los lugares en donde nos vamos a sentar.

-Hola- digo mientras me siento

-Hola- dicen Madge y Delly juntas

Peeta también saluda y Gale...bueno con esfuerzo lo hace.

-Gale oí que entraste al equipo de Football- le dice Peeta

-Si- le dice Gale serio

-Creo que seremos compañeros de equipo, te vi dar la prueba y eres realmente bueno- le dice Peeta amablemente como siempre

-Si, que gusto- le dice Gale serio, le doy una patada por debajo de la mesa por ser tan grosero con Peeta y le doy una mirada penetrante a la hora de que me voltea a ver

-¿Y como se encuentran ustedes chicas?- dice Peeta dirigiéndose a Madge y Delly

-Muy bien Peeta muchas gracias por preguntar- dice Delly amablemente

-Bueno yo ya termine así que me retiro, adiós- dice Gale mientras se levanta de la mesa

Se le nota a los mil viento lo molesto que Gale estaba molesto, Peeta espera a que se aleje lo suficiente para poder decir -Dije algo malo o lo ofendí- dice preocupado

-No Peeta Gale es así un cabeza hueca- le digo tratando de no dejar mal a Gale

Después de eso empezamos a comer y disfrutar el almuerzo, a mi siempre me ha gustado este estofado pero en general aquí la comida es muy bueno, mientras comemos platicamos y cuando apenas alcanzamos a dar el ultimo bocado Peeta y yo (ya que nos retrasamos un poco), la campanilla suena.

-¿Que clase tienes después Katniss?- me pregunta

-Mmmm...Arte- le digo un poco desanimada no soy buena dibujando y nunca lo seré, pero he visto que Peeta hace cuadros hermosos que reflejan realmente sus sentimientos ya que pone todo su empeño ala hora de pintarlos

-Genial nos vamos juntos- me dice mientras se levanta

-Si claro, adiós chicas- les digo mientras nos alejamos a ellas les toca lengua extranjera por lo que no nos acompañaran, tenemos muchas clases separadas casi no pasamos tiempo en la escuela juntas, mas que en el almuerzo, los tiempos libres entre clase y a la hora de los deportes.

Caminamos hacia el salón de arte pero mientras lo hacemos aprovechamos para charlar, ya que el maestro de arte es muy estricto y dramático cuando se trata de su clase de arte.

-Sabes...estoy emocionado por lo de hoy- me dice sonrojado

-Yo también- le digo mostrando le una gran sonrisa

Se acerca a mi oído mientras caminamos -Te quiero Katniss- me dice en un susurro y vuelve a guardar distancia

No se que responderle ante esto a si que me quedo callada y un poco anonadada por su comentario, se que ya me lo había dicho pero creí que después de lo de la charla de los amigo creí que había quedado claro

-No tienes que contestarme Katniss, pero yo tenia que decírtelo- me dice mientras me sonríe.

Yo solo le devuelvo una sonrisa amistosa

Llegamos al salón y el profesor ya esta mucho antes que los los alumnos (como siempre), es un señor mayo de 65 años a si que suele enojarse siempre.

-Bien alumnos quiero que dibujen y pinten lo que quieran que su imaginación fluya, como siempre lo ha hecho- dice mientras camina por el salón entre todos nosotros

-Muy bien Peeta- le dice el profesor mientras se acerca a el -Con que nos sorprenderás hoy

-¿Quisiera pedirle permiso para poder pintar a Katniss?- dice Peeta, me sorprendió mucho su pregunta, porque no me lo comento antes, pero esta bien a si me libra de la batalla de tener que pintar.

-Perfecto- dice el profesor mientras se aleja

-Katniss ¿Podrías sentarte aquí?- me dice mientras arrastra un banco que posiciona enfrente del aparato en donde posicionan el cuadro donde pintaran el lienzo...

SI QUERIDOS LECTORES YA QUEDO POR FIN, ME ESTA GUSTANDO COMO ESTA QUEDANDO Y TENGO PREPARADAS MUCHAS SORPRESAS Y MUCHOS PERSONAJES NUEVOS QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ LA MAESTRA GRACE ANDERSON, AUN QUE SALIO POQUITO FUE LA QUE INFLUYO UN POCO PARA QUE KATNISS FUERA PRIMERO AMIGA DE PEETA, BUENO EN FIN ESPERO QUE LES ALLÁ GUSTADO Y MUCHAS MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIO Y VISITAS, COMENTEN QUE TAL LES PARECIÓ ESTE NUEVO CAPITULO :D


	7. Chapter 7

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Katniss ¿Podrías sentarte aquí?- me dice mientras arrastra un banco que posiciona enfrente del aparato en donde posicionan el cuadro donde pintaran el lienzo...

-¿Como me pongo Peeta?- le digo

-Mira vas a poner tu espalda recta, levanta un poco tu cabeza- me dice mientras hago todas sus indicaciones

-¿Quieres que sonría?- le digo

-No- me dice- Quiero que te muestres como si fueras superior a todos, como si fueras la única en tu clase- me dice mientras me mira pensativo

-¿Así?- le digo siguiendo las indicaciones que le me dijo

-Si así- me dice y empieza a pintarme, mueve su pincel sobre el cuadro y pone pintura sobre el ¿Que estará pintando? no lo se pero se que lo que sea que sea va a ser algo hermoso, solo he visto pocos cuadros de Peeta porque a veces hacen exhibiciones de los cuadros mas hermosos o porque simplemente el maestro los enseña a toda la clase, creo que es su mayor orgullo y me alegra por el.

Peeta dura mas o menos pintando ya que tiene practica y rapidez...

-Listo- me dice mientras se limpia la mancha de pintura verde que se encuentra en su cara

-Ya- le digo asombrada

-Si...ven a verlo- me dice muy animado

Me levanto de la silla y me acerco para poder ver lo que Peeta pinto...Es hermoso esl cuadro, me quede anonadado, el me pinto en un hermoso bosque con arboles altos y verdes, con un cielo mu azul y despejado con un sol radiante y yo volteando hacia el con la luz iluminandome y tengo un arco con flechas en la mano, estoy con mi trenza de siempre y la ropa que siempre uso para ir a los entrenamientos con arco y flecha.

-Se que te gusta cazar así que te pinte como tu eres y como yo te presiento- me dice

-Me encanta- le digo asombrada y sin separar los ojos del cuadro.

-Y es tuyo- me susurra al oído

Volteo hacia donde el esta -Enserio, me encanta, gracias- le digo

Peeta e inclina poco a poco para poder besarme pero cuando esta a punto de llegar muevo mi cabeza de modo que no me puede besar.

-Recuerdas lo que te dije...sobre...ser amigos- le digo en el oído.

-Tienes razón...perdón- me dice mientras se separa un poco.

-Ohh magnifico- dice el profesor mientras nos separa a Peeta y a mi dejándonos a su lado a cada una -Es una obra de arte- dice asombrado

-Gracias profesor- le dice Peeta

-Esto tendrá que ser exhibido Peeta- dijo el profesor emocionado -Claro si tu quieres- sigue diciendo

-No me diga a mi profesor el cuadro ahora le pertenece a Katniss- dice señalándome a mi

-Bien ¿Podemos exhibir el cuadro Katniss?- me dice

-Claro que si adelante profesor- le digo

-Bien preparare todo para mañana- dice el profesor entrelazando las manos y apretándolas fuertemente de la emoción.

Toca la campanilla y así continua tocando durante todo el día hasta que por fin llega la ultima clase...Historia, yo no soy muy fan de todo esto. porque la verdad a mi no me interesa mucho quien mato a quien y si el pueblo es justo para nosotros, porque la verdad yo no creo que nadie sea justo cuando se trata de poder.

La clase me aburre mucho ya que solo hablan de los presidentes y gobernantes de Panem, cuando en realidad son todos unos corruptos, sucios y mentirosos, ladrones que solo les gusta ver sufrir a los demás. Paso la mitad de la clase perdida entre mis pensamientos y la otra mitad escuchando y renegando sobre todas las bobadas que dicen, y a causa de eso me gano unas buenas regañadas de parte del profesor y diciendo -Señorita Everdeen tome mas enserio esta clase por favor- Pero, como se puede tomar enserio algo que no te gusta ni te interesa.

Por fin la campanilla suena lo que agradezco mucho, toda esta clase se me hace eterna, recojo mis cosas rápidamente agarro mis libros en los brazos y me pongo la mochila al hombro...camino hacia los casilleros...lo abro y dejo mis libros.

Escucho los pasos acercarse a mi -Hola- me dice Gale

-Hola- le digo mientras acomodo mi casillero

-Olle quería invitarte a tomar algo- me dice

Me volteo para poder verlo -Me temo que no puedo Gale- le digo

-¿Porque?- me dice sorprendido

-Porque Peeta ya me lo había pedido- le digo

-Eyy Katniss ¿Vamos?- me grita Peeta desde el fondo, volteo hacia el y Gale también

-¿Estas bien con eso?- le pregunto a Gale porque se que esta enojado se nota en su cara

-Si...no te preocupes- me dice enfadado, pero no le tomo tanta importancia

-Bueno adiós- le digo mientras camino.

-Hola- me dice Peeta mientras me da un amistoso beso en la mejilla

-Hola- le digo con una sonrisa en mi rostro

-Dame tu mochila- me dice mientras me la quita del hombro y se la pone en la suya

-No Peeta no tienes que hacerlo- le digo mientras intento quitarle la mochila

-Claro que si Katniss- me dice volviéndose a poner la mochila al hombro

-Bueno- le digo dándome por vencida y cediendo

-Sube Katniss- me dice mientras abre la puerta del carro, me subo, me pasa mi mochila y cierra la puerta -Y ¿Adonde iremos?- le digo mientras avanzamos

-Quedamos que íbamos a tomar un café después de salir pero que te parece mejor ir a comer, así tenemos mas tiempo para conocernos- me dice

-Bueno si es así tendré que llamar a mama y decirle que no estaré para comer- le digo mientras saco el celular de mi bolsillo, marco el numero y mi mama me contesta de inmediato.

-¿Que pasa hija?- me dice mi madre con una voz tan dulce y maternal

-Mama ¿Te importa si no llego a comer?- le digo

-No pero ¿Iras a comer con alguien o que tienes planeado hacer?- me dice curiosa

-Iré a comer con Peeta ¿Te parece?- le digo

-Claro que si- me dice emocionada, parece que mi madre y mi padre siempre quisieron que terminara junto a Peeta ya que como son socios seria bueno que los dos hijos de las dos familias manejen la empresa juntos.

-Ok gracias mama- le digo y cuelgo

-Me dijo que si- le digo volteando hacia el

-Lo sabia- me dice

-¿Me dirás a donde vamos?- le pregunto

-No, tiene que ser una sorpresa- me dice con una sonrisa en el rostro como si disfrutara ver mi angustia por saber lo que es.

-No me gustan las sorpresas- le dio un poco enfadada y cruzando los brazos

-Esta te gustara- me dice sin despegar los ojos del camino ni las manos del volante

Peeta conduce durante 30 minutos y durante ese tiempo no logro sacarle ni una palabra de lo que tiene preparado...me quedo callada durante unos minutos y veo sobre la orilla de la carretera un cartel que dice "Campo Bonito a 1 km".

Volteo rápidamente hacia el -Peeta...es enserio...me traes a campo bonito- le digo asombrada, entusiasmada y muy feliz.

Campo bonito es un área reservada en donde se encuentra como un bosque bien cuidado y animales que viven en los bosques como conejos o ardillas, había intentado que me dieran el permiso para entrar pero nunca me lo dieron.

-Si Katniss- me dice

-Peeta, gracias, eres el mejor lo sabias- le digo con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja en mi cara.

Doy pequeños brinquitos en el asiento del carro y entrelazo las manos una con la otra para evitar aplaudir de la emoción...maneja el carro hacia un portón grande que según imagino yo es para proteger la reserva.

-Su nombre- dice el guardia encargado de la puerta

-Peeta Mellark- le dice, mientra el guardia se pone a buscar en la lista su nombre

-Pase- le dice inclinando un poco la cabeza

-Bien Katniss- me dice mientras estaciona el carro en la entrada de una recepción que daría a la reserva -Quiero que abras la guantera del coche, saques un pañuelo de tela que se encuentre ahí- me dice

Hago lo que el me indico y sostengo el pañuelo de tela en mis manos -¿Y que se supone que haga con esto?- le digo

-Volteate te voy a vendar los ojos- me dice mientras toma el pañuelo

-No Peeta te dije que no me gustan las sorpresas- le digo

-Katniss, confía en mi- me dice mientras me toma de los hombros para voltearme

-Esta bien solo porque eres tu- le digo mientras me volteo en el asiento del carro.

Peeta me pone el pañuelo y siento como aprovecha para acariciar mi cabello sujeto en una trenza y después rozar mi mejilla con su mano.

-Peeta que haces- le digo entre rizas

-Siempre quise sentir tu suave cabello y rozar tu mejilla con mi mano- me dice mientras me rodea con sus brazos y me jala hacia el dándome un dulce beso en la frente...

QUERIDOS LECTORES COMO LO SIENTO POR NO HABER ESCRITO EL CAPITULO ANTES PERO ME SENTÍA SIN INSPIRACIÓN Y DEPRIMIDA, ASÍ QUE NO PODÍA HACERLO ASÍ PORQUE IBA A QUEDAR HORRIBLE, AUN ASÍ CREO QUE ME FALTO MAS INSPIRACIÓN, LES PIDO QUE ME AYUDEN CON SUS COMENTARIO Y PUEDEN DAR SU OPINIÓN SOBRE LO QUE LES GUSTO, LO QUE NO O LO QUE CREEN QUE LE FALTO, MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIR ESTA HISTORIA QUERIDOS LECTORES :D


	8. Chapter 8

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Siempre quise sentir tu suave cabello y rozar tu mejilla con mi mano- me dice mientras me rodea con sus brazos y me jala hacia el dándome un dulce beso en la frente...

Vuelve a acomodarme en el asiento y se baja del carro para abrirme la puerta.

-Dame la mano- me dice, estiro mi brazo para poder agarrar su mano, en cuento hubo el mínimo contacto me sentí como una chica tonta enamorada con maripositas en el estomago.

Me levanto y camino unos pasos mientras Peeta cierra la puerta del carro, pero no siento los escalones que hay enfrente de mi así que tropiezo.

-Katniss- escucho decir a Peeta mientras corre hacia mi -¿Esta bien?- me pregunta con un tono preocupado en su voz

-Estoy bien...no te preocupes- le digo mientras pongo mi mano en la venda para poder quitármela

-No te la quites- me dice mientras detiene mi mano y la vuelve a acomodar -Sabes, mejor te voy a cargar, asi evitamos otra caida- me dice entre risas.

-Aah te estas riendo de mi caída- le digo cruzando los brazos

-No, no Katniss, nunca me reiría de ti- me dice riéndose

-Seguro yo te veo que te estas riendo- le digo también riéndome con el

-No Katniss- me dice tratando de dejar de reírse -Ven levántate- me dice mientras me toma del brazo para levantarme -Te voy a cargar quiero que pongas tus dos brazos alrededor de tu cuello- me dice mientras me levanta.

-Seguro que no me caeré- le digo mientras rodeo su cuello con mis brazos como me dijo que lo hiciera

-Jamas te dejaría caer Katniss- me dice al oído

Peeta camina mientras yo me preocupo por sostenerme fuerte de el para no caerme. Debe de estar subiendo escaleras pues se mueve mucho, demasiado para mi parecer, esto me marea un poco.

-Llegamos Katniss- me dice mientras me baja delicadamente -Date vuelta- me dice mientras me voltea y me quita la venda

En cuanto mis ojos quedan descubiertos me sorprendo ante lo que esta en frente de mi -Peeta es hermoso- le digo, nos encontramos en una cabaña de madera de dos pisos adentro de la reserva, que tiene una terraza en donde se aprecia todo lo hermoso que hay aquí y en la terraza a una mesa para dos con un gran festín en ella.

-Peeta- digo volteando hacia el -Me encanta- le digo mientras le doy un abrazo, el se sorprende por el pero al fin termina por abrazarme -Gracias por esto Peeta me encanta- le digo y me separo para darle un beso en la mejilla, me dirijo hacia la mesa y Peeta me sige, el me jala la silla para poder sentarme y me la acerca un poco para poder quedar bien posicionada en la mes y después se sienta el.

-Bien- me dice mientras se sienta -Me dijiste que tu comida favorita es el estofado de cordero- me dice mientras destapa la bandeja y deja al aire un rico estofado de cordero y un olor tan rico que impregna el ambiente.

-Me encanta- le digo respirando profundo para que el olor llegue...pero...como supo el que el estofado de cordero era mi favorito -Peeta yo nunca te dije eso- le digo

-Claro que si- me dice mientras se sonroja

-Claro que no- le digo negando con la cabeza

-Bueno...es que...Prim me ayudo- me dice agachando la cabeza

-Prim- digo sorprendida -Prim te ayudo-

-Si ella me dijo que te gusta mucho lo que son los bosques, el aire libre, la pradera entonces pensé en Campo Bonito y ella me dijo que tu comida favorita era el estofado de cordero- me dice con la cabeza agachada

-Eso es muy dulce- le digo

-Enserio- me dice Peeta mientras levanta la cabeza con una sonrisa bien grande en su rostro

-Si...digo te tomaste la molestia de ir a preguntarle a Prim y preparar todo esto para nosotros dos creo que un gesto muy lindo de tu parte- le digo

-Supuse que esto estaría bien para conocernos mejor- me dice

-Si- le digo esbozando una sonrisa

-¿Quieres que te sirva?- me pregunta

-Pensé que nunca preguntarías eso la verdad es que tenia mucha hambre- digo mientras froto mi estomago con mi mano

Peeta me sirve primero a mi para después servirse el, agarro los cubiertos y empiezo a comer.

-Esta delicioso- digo mientras saboreo la comida

-Si esta rica...Y bien- me dice

-¿Y bien?- le digo metiendo un bocado a mi boca

-Hay que hablar de nosotros, se supone que para esto planeamos esta comida- me dice poniendo el cubierto sobre el plato y limpiándose la boca con una servilleta

Antes de contestar trago el ultimo bocado que eche a mi boca me limpio la boca con la servilleta -En realidad...tu hiciste todo esto, mi plan era ir a tomar un café y conocernos- le digo

-Bueno se me hizo que no era apropiado un café nada mas, ademas íbamos a salir después de las clases e íbamos a tener hambre- me dice mientras pone los codos sobre la mesa

-Créeme no tienes nada que conocer sobre mi, ademas no soy tan interesante que digamos- le digo mientras dejo los cubiertos en la mesa y dejando de comer

-Para mi si eres interesante- me dice

-¿Mas que las otras chicas con las que has salido?- le pregunto sarcásticamente

-Mas que ellas Katniss...tu eres muy diferente, eres inteligente, independiente, defiendes lo que quieres y lo que piensa y no te la llevas hablando todo el día sobre lo que te vas a poner o como te ves o lo que los demás dicen sobre ti, eres dulce a tu manera y un poco misteriosa todo eso es lo que te hace mas interesante que ella- me dice viéndome a los ojos con una mirada tan tierna y el brillo en sus ojos

-Gracias...y yo también aprendí mucho al estar contigo, aprendí a que no debo juzgar a las personas sin conocerlas y que eres diferente a lo que yo pensaba- le digo mirándolo fijamente

-No soy como tu pensabas- me dice confundido

-Si yo pensaba que eres uno de esos chicos que solo le gustaba jugar y pasar un buen rato divertirse con las mujeres y ser un patán ante ellas...pero...veo que me equivoque, eres un chico muy dulce, amable, humilde, cariñoso, que cuidas a los que amas y no permitirías que tu ni nadie dañara a esas personas especiales para ti- le digo acercando mi mano a la suya -Ademas de que eres un excelente pintor y te sabes manejar muy bien con las palabras- digo agregándolo a lo que dije

-Y tu eres de esas personas especiales, la primera en mi lista- me dice agarrando mi mano -Tu eres muy buena con el arco la mejor que he visto, eres terca- me dice riéndose -Tu valentía y tu rebeldía ante las cosas que crees que son malas para ti o tu familia y también me gusta que defiendas lo que quieres Katniss y eso hace que quiera saber mas sobre ti y te quiera a mi lado- me dice -Pero quiero que me cuentes mas de ti, se que hay mas pero te cuesta decírmelo- me dice

-¿Que quieres que te diga?, si ya dijiste todo sobre mi- le digo mientras a parto mi mano y la pongo sobre mi cuello

-Se que hay mas Katniss, no se tal ves cosas que te gustan hacer o practicar o cosas favoritas- me dice

-Bueno que quieres que te diga- pongo mi mano sobre mi cabeza -...mi color favorito es el verde- digo después de pensar mucho lo que le voy a decir - ¿Y el tuyo?- le pregunto

-El naranja- me dice con una gran sonrisa

-¿El naranja?- pregunto sorprendida no es un color común que les guste a los demás

-Si...no un naranja brillante y llamativo...si no mas el de un atardecer, me gusta mucho esa combinación de colores que se forman en el cielo, es algo hermoso de apreciar- me dice volteando hacia el cielo

Me empiezo a reir y el voltea verme.

-¿Que?- me pregunta encogiendo los hombros

-No nada- digo entre risas -Es que...eres lindo, fueron tan hermosas las palabras que dijiste- le digo parando de reír

-Háblame mas de ti me gusta escucharte- me dice

-Me gusta nadar, me gusta cantar pero solo lo hago con mi padre creo que soy mas unida con el con mama no tanto- le digo

-Pues a mi me gusta hacer pasteles y decorarlos, claro que esto es algo que no lo cuento a nadie- me dice sonrojándose un poquito yo creo que por lo que pueda decir o que me burle de el.

-Enserio Peeta- digo sorprendida -Eso es fantástico- le digo

-Si- me dice sorprendido

-Si lo es- le digo

-Pensé que ibas a pensar que era algo absurdo y también al igual que tu soy muy unido a papa, mi mama es mas bien una bruja- me dice

Pues yo no estoy "tan cerca" de mi mama que digamos- le digo

-Si pero al menos la tuya no te golpea ni te maltrata todo el tiempo- me dice

-Entonces ¿Porque se caso con ella?- le pregunto

-Bueno le hice esa misma pregunta pero...- me dice mientras da un ceso grande -La verdad nunca me dijo la razón- me dice al fin.

-Pero la hay no es así- le digo curiosa quisiera saber porque se caso con ella porque no es una persona muy agradable, solo la he visto en la empresa de mis padres y trata a sus empleados como si fueran unos perros de la calle.

-Si estoy seguro de que si la hay pero sea lo que sea se que jamas me la dirá- me dice pensativo sospecho que en realidad si sabe la razón pero no me la quiere decir...

HOLAAAA! ESTOY SUPER SUPER FELIZ AL FIN ME LLEGOOOOO SIIIII MI PIN DE SINSAJO POR FIN! YA LO TENGO EN MIS MANOS, BUENO PERO EN FIN, MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICOS POR ESPERAR PERO ENSERIO ESTOY EXHAUSTA DE TANTO TRABAJO QUE NOS DEJAN EN EL CAMPUS ES TAN CANSADO Y LES JURO QUE A VECES TERMINO A LAS DOS DE LA MAÑANA, ES CANSADO :( , PERO SE QUE USTEDES ESTÁN AQUÍ PARA ALEGRARME CON SUS COMENTARIOS Y SUS VISITAS LOS QUIERO MUCHO MIS QUERIDOS LECTORES SON LOS MEJORES ENSERIO ;D ME ALEGRAN LA VIDA ;D ;D


	9. Chapter 9

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Si estoy seguro de que si la hay pero sea lo que sea se que jamas me la dirá- me dice pensativo, sospecho que en realidad si sabe la razón pero no me la quiere decir...

-Creo que no me estas diciendo la verdad- le digo

Peeta agacha la mirada junto con la cabeza y esconde las manos bajo la mesa.

-Peeta- le digo mientras levanto su cabeza con mi mano para que me mire a los ojos -Puedes confiar en mi o por eso hicimos todo esto para conocernos ¿No?- le digo mirándolo dulcemente a los ojos

-Bueno si- me dice quitando mi mano sosteniéndola en las suyas y dándome un beso en ella -La verdad es que papa estaba enamorado de tu mama y luego tu mama conoció a tu padre y se enamoro de el al instante y papa mi padre tuvo que casarse con la bruja de mi madre y nacieron mis hermanos y después yo- me dice un poco dudoso

-Wow...Oohh...wow...Peeta, no se que decir- le digo anonadada

-Y sabes no creo que papa se arrepienta de su decisión ya que e dice que tuvo tres hijos excelentes siempre a sabido ser un buen padre para nosotros cuando nuestra madre no lo es- me dice -Y ademas me alegro de que tomara esa decisión porque así se que el amor con quien yo quiero estar nació y ahora esta aquí a mi lado- me dice

Toso un poco y aclaro mi garganta eso fue un poco incomodo yo se que no puedo adelantarme a nada hasta saber que realmente lo amo.

-Perdón Katniss jamas quise que te sintieras incomoda- me dice

-No esta bien Peeta me encanta que sepas expresar tus sentimientos, quisiera poder hacer eso- le digo

-Lo haces Katniss pero solo con las personas que confías y lo estas haciendo conmigo- me dice -Bueno- dice levantándose de la silla y dándome la mano -Ven te tengo una sorpresa- me dice

Agarro su mano para levantarme -Mas sorpresas ¿Sabes que no tenias que hacer esto por mi?- le digo

-Claro que si tu mereces esto y mucho mas- me dice mientras caminamos por las escaleras y bajamos de la cabaña hacia la reserva.

-Les dije que si podrías practicar tiro con arco sin dañar a los animales o las plantas- me dice mientras una señorita encargada trae un arco hermoso de madera con 12 flechas.

-Pusieron tiros al blanco para que no le hicieras daño a nada y así puedas practicar- me dice mientras va por el arco y la flecha los agarra en sus manos y me los entrega

-Peeta esto es asombroso- le digo mientras le doy un gran abrazo

Posiciona la primera flecha en el arco y empiezo a tirar, correr y saltar, me siento libre y este es un buen momento para olvidarme de todo lo que confunde e interfiere en mi cabeza en lo único en que me concentro es en dar en el blanco.

Termino exhausta por todo esto así que me acerco corriendo hacia donde esta Peeta cesando del cansancio

-Lista- me dice Peeta mientras me da una botella llena con agua

Le doy un trago a la botella -Si, eso fue increíble- le digo entre secos

-Tu eres increíble- me dice

-Gracias- le digo

-Nos vamos- me dice

-Ya nos tenemos que ir- le digo

-Si te esperan en casa y ami también- me dice mientras estira la mano para que le de la mía, le doy el arco pero el no lo acepta -No conservalo es tuyo- me dice mientras me muestra un estuche especial para el arco y las flechas

-Gracias_ le digo

-De nada, nos vamos- me dice mientras toma mi mano y con la otra sujeta el estuche donde se encuentra el arco y las flechas

Caminamos juntos hasta donde se encuentra el carro, el me abre la puerta como siempre y entro, le da la vuelta al carro agradece por todo y se sube.

-Te noto cansada si quieres mover el asiento para recostarte un poco- me dice mientras maneja

Muevo un poco el asiento recargo mi cabeza sobre el y cierro mis ojos, el movimiento del auto me mece y quedo dormida al instante.

-Llegamos- me dice mientras toca suavemente mi mejilla para que despierte

Estiro los brazos, froto mi rostro con mis manos y acomodo el asiento, Peeta se baja abre la puerta y me da su mano y la tomo para poder salir doy unos pasos para que la pueda cerrar, el agarra mi estuche y me lo da.

-Muchas gracias por todo- le digo

-De nada y crees ya nos conocimos o necesitamos conocernos mas- me dice con su hermosa sonrisa

Ese comentario me saca una pequeña carcajada -Si, creo que con eso sera suficiente- le digo

Bradley sale de la casa y sostiene el estuche -Bienvenida señorita Everdeen- me dice

-Bueno creo que ya es hora de irme- me dice Peeta entre risas

-Entonces muchas gracias por eso- le vuelvo a decir

-Adiós Katniss- me dice y me da un beso en la mejilla se sube al coche y se va

Toco mi mejilla con mi mano delicadamente -Adiós Peeta- susurro

-Señorita ¿Quiere entrar?- me dice Bradley mientras abre la puerta de entrada

-Si claro- le digo mientras camino para entrar

-¿Como te fue hija?- escucho preguntar a mi madre

-Excelente madre- le digo muy sonriente

-Ya veo ¿Que traes en ese estuche?- me dice curiosa

-Ah esto- digo mientras le doy un par de palmaditas al estuche -Me lo dio Peeta, es un arco hermoso de madera con 12 flechas- le digo

-Ese es un chico que te quiere Katniss- me dice

-Lo se mama- le digo mientras camino a las escaleras

-A propósito querida Gale llamo me dijo que iba a venir mas tarde- me dice

-Ok madre gracias por avisarme- le digo

Camino por el pasillo para caminar a mi cuarto y escucho como una puerta se abre.

-¿Como te fue Katniss?- me pregunta Prim mi pequeño patito

-¿Porque todos me preguntan eso antes de decir hola?- le digo

-Ah perdón Katniss, hola, ahora si ¿Como te fue con Peeta?- me pregunta

-Hola, me fue muy bien el es estupendo- le digo y me da una gran sonrisa

-Bien Katniss- me dice sonriente y emocionada.

Me dirijo hacia mi cuarto y Prim me sigue, entro ami cuarto y dejo la puerta abierta.

-Peeta es un buen chico Katniss- me dice mientras cierra la puerta del cuarto

Dejo mi estuche sobre el escritorio, saco el arco y lo miro como una niña cuando recibe su juguete nuevo -Es mas que un buen chico- le digo

Prim no contesta nada y empiezo a pensar que se fue así que volteo para ver si se fue, pero no sino esta parada en silencio viéndome con una grana gran sonrisa en su rostro.

-¿Que?- le digo encogiendo los hombros

-Te gusta Katniss- me dice

-No cállate- le digo

-A Katniss le gusta Peeta, a Katniss le gusta Peeta- me dice en forma de carilla

Me sonrojo por lo que dice -Prim ya cállate- le digo mientras me acerco a mi cama para quitarme las botas negras -Ademas tu lo ayudaste- le digo

-En realidad el me pidió que le dijera lo que te gusta, el organizo todo- me dice -Pero cuéntame como te fue- me dice creciéndose a la cama y sentándose en ella

-Bueno me llevo a campo bonito- le digo

-La reserva Campo Bonito- me dice asombrada

-Si, dentro de ella hay una cabaña hermosa de madera de dos pisos y en sus terraza comimos mi comida favorita y estuvimos hablando- le digo

-Enserio, continua dime mas, no pares- me dice muy emocionada

-Luego me obsequio ese lindo arco y permitió que practica adentro de la reserva sin dañar algo de lo que estuviera adentro, pero esa cita en realidad era para conocernos de solo amigos- le digo

-Pues lo que hizo Peeta no creo que haya sido de solo amigos- me dice Prim -El te ama- me dice

-Lo se Prim, muchas veces me lo han dicho- le digo en tono cansada de tantas veces que lo repiten -Sabes patito me voy a meter a bañar porque Gale va a venir- le digo mientras me levanto

-Gale va a venir- me dice asciendo un gesto extraño

-Si- le digo -¿Acaso no te agrada?- le pregunto

-Claro que si Katniss, pero, todos sabemos que le gusta y...- me dice

-Tu también- le digo

-Vamos Katniss todo mundo lo sabe- me dice

-Bueno ya basta- digo -Necesito una ducha a si que me meteré al baño- le digo mientras camino

-Esta bien pero piénsalo- me dice mientras sale del cuarto y cierra la puerta

Me dirijo hacia el baño abro la puerta y la cierro recargándome en ella pensando un poco en lo que Prim y los demás me están diciendo.

Abro la llave de la bañera poniendo el agua en la temperatura que creo adecuada, me desvisto y me meto a la bañera y recargo mi cabeza sobre ella. Tomo una larga ducha lo cual permite que despeje mi cabeza de todo lo que paso y se que el día todavía no termina. Agarro la toalla y salgo de la bañera mientras me enrollo en la toalla para salir. Me dirijo hacia mi cama agarro entre mis manos mi celular y me siento en la cama cruzando las piernas, y en cuanto me siento me entra una llamada, un numero desconocido.

Contesto el celular -Hola ¿Quien habla?- pregunto

-Hola Katniss soy Peeta- me dice la voz por el teléfono

-¿Peeta?¿Como conseguiste mi celular?- le pregunta le verdad es que yo nunca se lo di

-Prim me lo dio- me dice -¿Como has estado?- me pregunta

-Peeta hace menos de una hora que nos acabamos de ver- le digo riendo

-Lose pero quería escuchar tu voz- me dice -¿Que hacías?- me pregunta curioso

-Acababa de salir de bañarme- le digo

-Ah ¿Vas a salir?- me dice

-Si- le digo

-¿Con quien?- me dice

Suelto una carcajada -Peeta pareces detective- le digo riendo

El también suelta una carcajada -Lo siento Katniss- me dice riendo

-No importa- le digo

-¿Y con quien me dijiste que ibas a salir?- me vuelve a preguntar

-No te dije, pero saldré con Gale- le digo

-Con Gale- le digo mientras agarro el cepillo para desenredar mi pelo

-¿Con Gale?- me pregunta

-Si, tienes algún problema Peeta- le digo en forma de defensa

-No no claro que no Katniss, solo quería saber- me dice

-Esta bien, te tengo que dejar tengo que cambiarme y estar lista no se cuando dijo Gale que vendría así que...- le digo

-Si adiós Katniss- me dice

-Adiós Peeta- le digo y cuelgo...

LISTOOO! SABEN ESTOY PENSANDO QUE ESTOY ALARGANDO MUCHO LA HISTORIA PERO TENGO MUCHO PREPARADO PARA ESTO, ¿USTEDES QUE CREEN?, BUENO EN FIN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SEGUIRME LOS QUIERO MUCHO ENSERIO SON LOS MEJORES, SE QUE LOS E DESCUIDADO UN POCO LES PIDO PERDÓN POR ESO PERO LA ESCUELA SE LOS JURO SE PASAN LOS PROFESORES PARECE QUE OLVIDARON QUE TAMBIÉN FUERON ALUMNOS, EN FIN , MUCHAS GRACIAS POR ODO :D


	10. Chapter 10

PVG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camino sobre los pasillos del campus para poder llegar al casillero de Katniss.

Me acerco a ella con pasos firmes pero suaves -Hola- le digo

-Hola- me dice sin voltearme a ver y acomodando sus libros en el casillero

-Olle quería invitarte a tomar algo- le digo

Ella se voltea hacia mi -Me temo que no puedo Gale- me dice

-¿Porque?- le digo sorprendido

-Porque Peeta ya me lo había pedido- me dice, cuando me dice eso siento como se me retuercen las tripas del coraje.

-Eyy Katniss ¿Vamos?- escucho a Peeta gritar desde el fondo, ella voltea y también yo.

-¿Estas bien con eso?- me pregunta, estoy enojado pero no puedo dejar que se me note

-Si...no te preocupes- le digo un poco enfadado pero ella no le toma importancia

-Bueno adiós- me dice mientras camina

-Adiós Katniss- digo para mi decepcionado y triste.

Tengo que resignarme a que ella se quedara con Peeta y no...conmigo, espera esto ya lo sabe su padre iré a decírselo a la empresa. Camino con pasos rápidos para llegar pronto

Me acerco a la secretaria que esta en la recepción -Señorita se encuentra el Sr Everdeen necesito hablar con el urgente- le digo desesperado

-Permitame ¿Quien lo busca?- me dice mientras toma el teléfono

-Gale...Gale Hawthorne- le digo

-En un segundo le digo que se encuentra usted aquí- me dice marcando los números en el teléfono

Espero unos segundos pero algo logra llamar mi atención una conversación que al parecer proviene de un pasillo no muy lejos de ahí -Hemos estado observando a su hijo Señora Mellark y al parecer el y la señorita Everdeen tienen algo que ver- escucho decir a la voz en el teléfono

-¿Que quiere insinuar con eso?- pregunta la madre de Peeta preocupada

-Solo le estoy diciendo que usted prometió que la empresa Mellark y Everdeen se asociarían con nosotros y no lo ha hecho, le aseguramos que este negocio aunque es ilegal le iba a dar mucho dinero, y no lo cumplió...¿Y usted sabe las consecuencias por eso?- le dice -Sabe que si usted no nos promete lo que nos dijo podemos dañar a Peeta y a Katniss también podríamos dañar solo con el simple hecho de tener algo que ver con su familia haciendo sufrir a su misma familia y a la Everdeen...mataríamos dos pájaros de un tiro ¿No cree?- dice en un tono cruel, calculador y malo.

-No...usted dijo que no les harían nada...no quiero ser la culpable de ello y perder mi libertad, mi dinero y mi empresa por culpa de que esos dos terminaron muertos- dice pero _Su empresa_ pienso

-Pues lamento informarle Señora Mellark que nosotros no andamos con rodeos y cumpliremos con lo que dijimos- dice colgando el teléfono y dejando con la palabra en la boca.

-Esto lo tiene que saber Katniss- digo mientras me acerco para ver lo que la recepcionista tiene que decirme

-Señor Hawthorne por el momento el señor Everdeen esta ocupado- me dice -¿Quiere que le deje un recado de parte de usted o le digo que vine?- continua diciendo

-No esta bien olvide lo- le digo mientras salgo de ahí para ir con Katniss

Saco el celular de mi bolsillo y marco a casa de los Everdeen -Bueno ¿Quien habla?- pregunta la Sra. Everdeen

-Bueno, hola soy Gale ¿Esta Katniss?- digo apurado mientras apresuro mis pasos para llegar hacia allá

-Ahorita no Gale esta con Peeta- me dice -Ah mira justo acaba de llegar escuche una puerta de carro- me dice

-¿Podría decirle que llegare en una hora?- digo

-Claro Gale- me dice

-Bueno muchas gracias- le digo y cuelgo el teléfono mientras camino hacia su casa.

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-Adiós Peeta- le digo y cuelgo...

Aviento el teléfono a la cama y este rebota hasta dar en el suelo me dirijo a mi armario para escoger lo que me pondré, quiero algo cómodo y sencillo, escojo una blusa sencilla negra junto con unos vaqueros y unos zapatos muy cómodos, pongo la ropa sobre la cama y me visto, para después desenredarme el pelo, sacarlo y hacerme la trenza de siempre

Me recuesto en mi cama y cierro mis ojos para poder descansarlos un poco antes de que Gale.

Apenas cierro mis ojos, escucho como tocan a la puerta -Katniss- escucho gritar a Prim

-¿Que pasa patito?- digo poniendo mis manos en mis ojos

-Gale llego- me dice mientras abre la puerta...Gale llego pero llegaría dentro de mas tiempo.

-Pfff...dile que bajare en un minuto- le digo mientras cierra la puerta y se va

Cierro mis ojos unos segundos mas para después levantarme, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a las escaleras y veo a Gale parado en la puerta de entrada.

-Hey Gale- digo mientras bajo las escaleras para acercarme a el -Hola- le digo mientras lo abrazo

-Hola Catnip- me dice, noto como tiene una cara triste

-¿Que pasa te noto preocupado?- le digo

-¿Podemos salir a caminar y charlar un poco?- me dice mientras abre la puerta de entrada

-Si claro- le digo

Caminamos y un largo silencio cubre el ambiente ni el ni yo hablo así que decido romper este horrible silencio, dejo de caminar se da cuenta y el también lo hace volteando hacia mi.

-¿Me dirás porque tanto misterio Gale?- le digo mientras cruzo los brazos

-Bueno...es que no se como decírtelo- me dice nervioso

-Bueno pues empieza por el comienzo- le digo

-Fui a hablar con tu padre- me dice

-Fuiste hablar con el, ¿Y tan siquiera pudiste verlo?- le digo confundida

-No...salí casi corriendo de ahí, tenia que contarte lo que escuche decir a la madre de Peeta- me dice

-Escuchaste...a la madre de Peeta- le digo aun mas confundida -¿Sobre que?- pregunto

-Escuche algo sobre una asociación...y creo suponer que tu padre no esta enterado de eso y al parecer creo que no sera una influencia legal- me dice

-¿Y que mas?- pregunto curiosa

Da un gran suspiro -Algo sobre que si no cumplía les haría daño a Peeta y a ti- me dice

-Es imposible- le digo

-Katniss tienes que alejarte de el- me dice

-No Gale no lo haré- le digo

-¡Katniss tienes que alejarte de el!- me dice mientras me sujeta fuertemente de los brazos

-Sueltame- le digo mientras me aparto de el -¡¿Porque tendría que alejarme de el Gale?!- le digo- ¡No tengo que alejarme de el solo porque me lo dices- le digo

-Katniss por favor estoy tratando de protegerte- me dice

-Protegerme a mi, ¿Cuando lo he necesitado Gale?- le digo enojada

-Katniss Por favor escuchame...- me dice

-No escuchame tu a mi, ¡No voy a alejarme de Peeta entiendes!- le digo

-¡Katniss aléjate!- me dice gritando-¡¿Porque tengo que alejarme de el Gale!?- le digo -¿Porque ese afán de protergerme tanto?- le sigo diciendo

-¡PORQUE TE AMO KATNISS!- me dice -Porque te amo- me vuelve a decir mas calmado

No se que decir ante esto esto me sorprende tanto, se que ya me lo habían dicho pero no lo creía

-Katniss de algo por favor- me dice

Trago un poco de saliva antes de hablar -Gale...solo te digo...que de Peeta nadie me alejara- le digo mientras una lagrima cae de mis ojos, doy media vuelta y me marcho dejando a Gale.

Corro hacia mi alcoba y me introduzco debajo de las cobijas para no saber nada mas del mundo ¿Y ahora que pasara?, me siento enojada conmigo misma no se porque razón, pero lo estoy, ¿Como pude permitir que esto pasara?. Respiro profundo para controlar esas ansias de llorar, me quedo dormida pensando en lo que le dije a Gale y que no debí haberlo dejado así como lo deje. No despierto si no hasta la mañana siguiente y lo primero que viene hacia mis pensamientos es lo sucedido de ayer en ¿Que hubiera pasado si hubiera dejado hablar a Gale?.

Escucho la perilla de mi cuarto abrirse -Katniss- me dice una dulce voz que siempre me calma al oírla -¿Estas bien, no bajaste a cenar ni a desayunar?, ¿Estas enferma?, te puedo ayudar- me dice acercándose a mi -Se que ayer hablaste con Gale y desde ese momento estas así- me sigue diciendo

-Bueno...ayer...Gale me dijo que me amaba- le digo

Suelta una leve carcajada -¿Eso es lo que tiene mal Katniss?- me dice

-No...me pidio que me alejara de Peeta porque cree que estoy en peligro junto a el- le digo

-¿En peligro?- me dice confundida

-Al parecer la madre de Peeta esta haciendo negocios ilegales a espaldas de la empresa y como no cumplió cree que me van hacer daño a mi y a Peeta- le digo

-¿Y tu crees en eso?- me dice

-Bueno, no se que creer en realidad- me dice

-En realidad...- digo pero mi celular suena y me interrumpe antes de que termine

Agarro el celular de la mesta de noche y veo la pantalla...es Peeta.

-¿Le contestaras?- me dice Prim

-No se- me quedo mirando a la pantalla hasta que el celular deja de sonar, pero el vuelve a llamar.

-Contesta, se preocupara y tal vez venga a ver que pasa- me dice

-Tienes razón- le digo mientras contesto el teléfono

-Hola- digo temerosa

-Hola Katniss, buenos días- me dice Peeta

-Hola Peeta- contesto lo mejor que puedo

-Oye estaba pensando en ir para allá y tal vez salir ¿Te gustaría?- me dice

-Mmmm...prefiero quedarme en cama, me siento un poco mal y me quedare aquí- le digo

-Estas mal ¿Quieres que valla Katniss? ¿Puedo ayudarte en algo?- me dice preocupado

-Oh no Peeta estaré bien no te preocupes- le digo

-Esta bien, te dejo- me dice

-Adiós- le digo y cuelgo

-¿Y que harás- me dice Prim

-Supongo que quedarme en cama y pensar en que voy hacer- le digo

-Bueno, entonces te dejare sola a ti y a tus pensamientos- me dice dándome un beso en la frente y saliendo de la habitación.

Paso todo el fin de semana pensando en lo que haré nada mas pensando en eso no pude despejar mi cabeza de eso en todos estos dos días y tendré que hacer algo ya que el Lunes veré de nuevo a Peeta y a Gale.

Llega la mañana del Lunes y me alisto para ir al campus, me acerco al espejo del tocador -Bueno hoy veré a los dos, así que sonríe para que no se note- digo a mi reflejo esbozando una sonrisa falsa.

-Entro al campus con pasos firmes y veo como Madge y Delly se acercan a mi corriendo -¡Katniss tienes que ver esto!- me gritan las dos acercándose

-¿Que pasa?- les pregunto

-Tu ven- me dicen mientras me jalan

Corremos sobre los pasillos y llegamos a una bola de personas y Mandge y Delly abren paso para llegar a lo que las personas están viendo.

-Es el cuadro que pinto Peeta- digo, ese cuadro ciertamente me da un aire de fuerza viéndome como estoy pintada en el cuadro lo hace.

Siento que Peeta se acerca por detrás mio y me abraza -Hola Katniss- me dice

Doy una pequeña sonrisa -Hola Peeta- le digo

Mientras admiro el paso escucho como toda la gente abre paso para las insoportables de Clove y Glimmer -Que patético- dice Glimmer

-Jamas me pintaste a mi- dice Clove un poco enojada

-Buen, es que yo solo pinto lo que mi corazón manda y mi corazón mando a que pintara a Katniss la chica que yo amo- dice Peeta

-Eres un estúpido- dice Clove alejándose.

-Que amable- digo sarcástica

-¿Como estas Katniss?- me pregunta Peeta

-Bien Peeta- le digo dando la mejor sonrisa que puedo y bajando la mirada

-No es cierto Katniss- me dice agarrándome de la barbilla delicadamente para poder verlo a los ojos -¿Que tienes Katniss?- me dice

-Nada Peeta- le digo

-Segura que nada- me dice

-No Peeta...bueno- estoy a punto de decirlo

Abro la boca para poder decirlo esperando que algo nos interrumpa para no decírselo

-¡Katniss!- me grita Madge, esto se lo voy a agradecer mucho a Madge -Vayámonos ya va a sonar la campana y no has recogido tus libros para la primera clase- me dice jalando mi brazo

-Adiós Peeta- le digo y Madge también lo hace

-Adiós- lo escucho decir

PVG

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Veo llegar a Katniss al campus quiero acercarme a hablar con ello pero por desgracia Madge y Delly llegan corriendo por ella para enseñarle algo. Las sigo para ver hacia donde van.

Veo a Katniss apreciar un cuadro hermoso que seguramente Peeta habra pintado, espero para poder hablar con Katniss, pasa lo de Clove y cuando Katniss esta a punto de contarle a Peeta, Madge llega por ella para llevársela.

Estoy pensando en que hacer para hablar con ella porque urge que le diga pero porque no mejor hablo con Peeta el la hará entrar en razón.

Peeta camina para acá y aprovecho para llamarle -Peeta- le digo y el voltea -¿Podríamos hablar?- le digo

El se acerca extrañado -¿Que pasa?- me dice

-Necesito decirte algo- le digo

-Bueno hazlo- me dice

-No aquí no, en un lugar donde no allá mucha gente- le digo mientras camino y el me acompaña hacia los campos de fútbol

-¿Y me dirás lo que tres?- me dice

Aclaro mi garganta un poco y hablo -Necesito que te alejes de Katniss- le suelto

-Para esto hiciste que te siguiera, para decirme de Katniss- me dice un poco molesto

-Déjame terminar por favor- le digo

-Bien- me dice encogiéndose de hombros

-Fui a buscar a el padre de Katniss ayer y escuche a tu madre hablando- le digo

-¿Y luego?- me dice

-La escuche hablando por teléfono, escuche que estaba haciendo negocios ilegales- le digo

-¿Ilegales?- dice sorprendido -No eso es imposible- me dice Peeta

-Dijeron que como no cumplió podrían hacerte daño a ti y a Katniss- termino de decir

-No...eso es imposible Gale, mi madre podrá ser cruel y calculadora pero ponerme en riesgo a mi e incluso a Katniss...no lo creo- me dice

-Bueno si no me crees, afronta a tu madre, habla con ella a ver si te lo niega todo- le digo

-Lo haré...y...si es cierto...me alejare de Katniss- me dice no muy agradado de su idea

-Bien- me dice y los dos nos alejamos para ir a nuestras clases.

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Cual es la primera clase que tienes Katniss?- me dice Delly

-Historia- le digo

-Que aburrido- me dice Madge

-Lo se- les digo

-Bueno Katniss te dejamos tenemos clase diferente- me dicen mientras se van

-Adiós las veo mas al rato- les digo

Camino hacia el salón, entro y el profesor ya esta dentro del salón, me siento en la ultima butaca del salón para que no noten que no pongo mucha atención, como ya lo había dicho no me interesa para nada saber lo que el gobierno hace con nosotros, creo que si el gobierno pudiera vendernos a uno por uno y así conseguir mas dinero lo haría.

Gracias al cielo a excepción de la primera clase el día paso muy rápido, ni siquiera sentía cuando las clases terminaban. Busco a Peeta para irme con el a casa.

-Eyy Peeta- le digo cuando lo encuentro saludándolo con la mano

-Hola Katniss-me dice mientras me acerco y aprovecho para darle un abrazo

-¿Que pasa estas bien?- me dice

-Si- contesta

-No lo creo te observe distraído todo el día- le digo poniendo mi mano suavemente en su mejilla

Esta apunto de contestarme cuando escucho a Gale llamarme -Katniss- me grita -¿Podríamos hablar?- me pregunta acercándose

-¿Que quieres Gale?- le digo

-Necesito hablar contigo- me dice

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo, aparte estoy con Peeta y...- le digo

-No...ve Katniss, no hay ningún problema- me dice

-Esta bien, te veo después, adiós- le digo mientras me alejo con Gale

-Bien Gale te aviso que si quieres hablar sobre el otro día no estoy de humor- le digo

-Bueno quería hablar sobre eso pero si no quieres esta bien- me dice

Continuamos hasta que llegamos a casa y esa charla sirvió y nos reconciliamos.

PVP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Busco mi carro en el estacionamiento del campus, me subo, acomodo mis cosas en el asiento del copiloto, prendo el coche y arranco. Me dirijo hacia mi casa así que espero que mi madre este ahí. Llego aproximadamente en 10 minutos no esta muy lejos del campus a mi casa.

Entro a mi casa y el mayordomo me recibe -Buenas tardes señor Mellark- me dice

-Buenas tardes Chad- le digo -Oye Chad ¿Esta mi madre?- le pregunto

-Si señor esta en su despacho ¿Quiere que le diga que la quiere ver?- me dice

-No...no sera necesario yo iré, pero muchas gracias- le digo

-De nada señor- me dice y se va

Me dirijo hacia el despacho y toco la puerta.

-¿Quien?- pregunta mi madre

-Soy Peeta madre- le digo detrás de la puerta -Necesito hablar contigo- le digo

-Vete, estoy ocupada- me dice

Camino unos pasos atrás pero tengo que aprender a enfrentarla, así que regreso y abro la puerta sin avisarle -Dije que necesito hablar contigo- le digo cerrando la puerta detrás de mi.

-Te dije que te fueras ¡Lárgate Peeta! no traigo ganas para soportarte- me dice levantándose de la silla posicionada atrás de su escritorio

-No me iré hasta que me escuches- estoy tratando de controlarme y no gritar

-Bien entonces dilo y ¡Lárgate!- me dice recargándose en el escritorio con sus manos

-Es cierto que estas tratando de asociar a la empresa con un negocio ilegal poniéndome a mi y también a Katniss en peligro- le digo

-¿De donde sacaste eso?- me dice

Pero yo no contesto no puedo decirle que Gale la escucho -Te dije que me dijeras- me dice acercándose ami

-No me escuchaste o tengo que repetirlo otra vez- me dice enojada -¿¡De donde sacaste eso!?- me dice golpeándome en la cabeza

-Solo dime si es cierto- le digo

-Si...si lo hice ¿Y sabes porque?...no claro que no...pues lo hice para quedarme con todo lo que me pertenece, por mi seguridad y mi estabilidad económica- me dice

-Por dinero, nos pusiste en peligro por dinero- le digo soltando una lagrima

-Ya es hora de que sepan tu, tus hermanos y tu padre que nunca me preocupe por ellos...si no por mi y nada mas por mi- me dice

-No te mereces todas esas veces que te llamamos madre- le digo y doy media vuelta para poder salir

-A donde vas ¿No permitiré que me delates?- me dice agarrándome del brazo

-No iré a delatarte MADRE, iré a proteger a Katniss- le digo

-¿Porque tanto interés en ella?- me dice con repudio

-Se llama Amor, algo que evidentemente nunca conocerás- le digo jalando mi brazo y saliendo de la habitación...

BUENO LO SE...SE QUE ME AUSENTE MUCHO Y EN VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO Y ME SENTÍ CULPABLE POR ESO ASÍ QUE HICE UN CAPITULO MAS LARGO DE LO NORMAL...QUIERO QUE COMENTEN QUERIDOS LECTORES...ME GUSTA LEER SUS COMENTARIOS, ME ANIMAN Y ESO ES EXACTAMENTE LO QUE NECESITO DESPUÉS DE TODOS ESTOS DÍAS TAN ABRUMADORES QUE TUVE. ENSERIO SIENTO POR HABERLOS DESCUIDADO :(

P.D. RECUERDEN QUE:

PVG=Punto de Vista de Gale PVK=Punto de Vista de Katniss PVP=Punto de Vista de Peeta


	11. Chapter 11

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Al menos las cosas con Gale ya quedaron arregladas y sabe que siempre lo veré como un amigo o como un hermano que no puedo verlo de otra manera pues crecí con el y no se puede cambiar lo que hecho esta.

Entro a mi casa sigilosamente para que nadie me escuche pero por desgracia mi madre me escucha creo que a desarrollado una excelente audición porque no podemos escapar de ella aun cuando Prim y yo somos lo mas calladas posible.

-Hija eres tu- grita desde la cocina

-Si mama- contesto

-Todos estamos en casa Katniss así que comeremos juntos ¿Bajaras tu también?- me dice

No solemos estar todo juntos para la hora de la comida así que todo esto es raro pero sorprendente -Si pero me cambiare antes de bajar tengo practica de tiro con arco- le digo y subo las escaleras para llegar a mi cuarto.

Mientras me cambio, Prim esta ayudando a poner la mesa, mi medre prepara la comida como siempre lo hace en estas ocasiones y mi padre la ayuda hace lo mejor que puede ya que no sabe cocinar en lo absoluto pero el ayuda.

Me visto con lo de siempre mis pantalones negros, unos zapatos cómodos, una blusa negra y la chaqueta de mi padre, peino un poco mi cabello lo acomodo en la trenza y bajo al comedor.

-Ya estamos listos para comer solo te estábamos esperando- me dice mi madre acomodándose la servilleta

Me acerco a mi silla y me siento -Bueno perdón por el retraso- les digo tomando los cubiertos para servirme

-Bien- me dice -No déjalo, yo te serviré- me dice tomando el cucharon y sirviendo mi porción de ensalada de papa y un filete de carne

Todos comemos en silencio pues en realidad no hay nada de que hablar, hasta que decido romper este silencio.

-Padre- le digo y el voltea a verme -¿Tienes mas trabajo?- le pregunto

-Si Katniss...pero...tengo preparado un fin de semana para mis tres amores- dice refiriéndose a mi madre, a Prim y a mi

-Si padre a donde nos llevaras- pregunta Prim entusiasmada

-Tendrán que esperar al fin de semana- dice mi padre

Me levanto de mi silla tomando la servilleta para limpiarme un poco la boca -Bueno yo ya termine- digo acercándome a mi padre dándole un beso en la mejilla y a mi madre también -Me voy a la practica- les digo dirigiéndome a las escaleras para ir por mi estuche que contiene el arco y las flechas que Peeta me regalo.

Cuando entro a mi habitación por mis cosas mi teléfono suena que se encuentra arriba de mi cama, me dirijo hacia el lo tomo y doy una pequeña sonrisa al ver que es Peeta quien me esta llamando.

-Hola Peeta- contesto

-Hola Katniss- me dice desanimado

-¿Te pasa algo te noto triste?- le digo

-Necesito hablar contigo- me dice

-Si, claro, justo iba a ir a mi practica de tiro con arco ¿Podrías llevarme y así aprovechamos para platicar?- le digo tomando mi estuche y saliendo del cuarto

-Si llego en 10 minutos, iré caminando ¿Esta bien?- me dice

-Si perfecto- le digo y cuelgo

Bajo las escaleras y me dirijo a la puerta de entrada.

-Katniss- me dice -¿Quieres que Bradley te lleve?- me pregunta

-No madre Peeta lo hará- le digo y salgo

Espero a Peeta y al cabo de 5 minutos o mas veo a Peeta acercarse.

Corro hacia el y lo abrazo -Hola- le digo

-Hola- me dice esbozando media sonrisa

-¿Dijiste que querías hablar conmigo?- le digo

-Si- me dice parándose y poniéndose enfrente de mi

-¿Que pasa?- le digo

Da un gran suspiro y parece que le cuesta decirme -Katniss...- me dice mientras una lagrima cae de sus ojos

-¿Que pasa dime?- le digo limpiando sus lagrimas con mi dedo delicadamente

-Tenemos que alejarnos el uno del otro- me dice

Me alejo de el dando un paso atrás -¿Que...que fue lo que dijiste?- le digo -Primero me dices que te quieres acercar a mi, que me amas y que siempre lo has hecho- le digo enojada

-Katniss te estoy protegiendo- me dice

-Me estas protegiendo- digo mas enojada

-Katniss necesitamos alejarnos, si no saldrás lastimada- me dice acercándose a mi y poniendo su mano en mi hombro

-Suéltame- le digo aventando su mano -¡El único que me esta lastimando aquí eres tu!- le digo alejándome de el

-Katniss- me dice teniéndome del brazo -Lo que te dijo Gale- me dice dando una pequeña pausa para tragara saliva -Es cierto, que mi madre esta haciendo negocios ilegales y que si no te alejas podrías salir lastimada Katniss...incluso muerta- me dice

-Entonces era cierto- le digo

-Si...y me di cuenta que lo hizo por ella, que nos puso en peligro solo pensando en ella, que nunca nos quiso, que en realidad nunca hubo cariño de una madre- me dice con lagrimas en los ojos

-Peeta- le digo mientras me acerco a el dándole un fuerte abrazo -No me voy a alejar de ti- le digo al oído

-Katniss- me dice

-No Peeta e aprendido a quererte y te has vuelto una de las personas que mas me importan- le digo -Te amo Peeta...y si eso no es suficiente...no se que lo es- le digo

-Yo también te amo Katniss- me dice

Nos acercamos los dos surgiendo un dulce y caluroso beso, juntando nuestras manos sintiendo como por primera vez el amor por alguien.

-Siempre espere este beso- me dice sonriendo

Los dos nos abrazamos y sonreímos pero al ver como una camioneta entra bruscamente por la calle parándose justo en frente de nosotros hace que el miedo llegue a nosotros.

-Quédense donde estas- dice un hombre con pasamontañas apuntándonos con un arma -Suban los- ordena mientras cinco hombres salen de la camioneta

Al subir a la camioneta hay dos asientos en sus extremos nos sientan justo en medio de uno de ellos rodeados de un montón de hombres con capuchas negras quedando en frente de un señor de traje. Me acerco a Peeta y los dos nos abrazamos, nos mantenemos juntos.

-¿Seguro que ya saben porque están aquí...los dos?- pregunta el hombre de traje

-Si lo suponemos- dice Peeta

-Tu madre no cumplió y los dos pagaran por eso dice

Abrazo a Peeta con todas mis fuerzas escondiendo mi cabeza en su pecho y Peeta también me abraza fuerte para protegerme.

-Hay que lindo los dos enamorados juntos- dice -Sabes que...cambio de planes solo nos llevaremos a la chica- dice

Paran la camioneta y separan a Peeta de mi -¡NOO PEETA!-grito

-¡KATNISS!- me grita

Bajan a Peeta de la camioneta y el cae al suelo.

-¡Arranquen!- dice el hombre

-No esperen- digo tratando de cercarme a la puerta del carro

Siento como me empujan y veo a Peeta corriendo para tratar de alcanzar la camioneta mientras lucho para zafarme

-Estoy cansado- dice el hombre mientras saca un arma -Despídete de tu enamorado Katniss- dice mientras carga el arma apuntándole a Peeta

-¡NO!- grito -¡Haré lo que quiera pero no le haga daño!- le digo

-Oh claro que lo harás Katniss- me dice apuntando el arma y disparando dándole a Peeta en el pecho

-¡NOOO PEETA!- grito mientras mis ojos se llenan de lagrimas

PVP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me despierto con un dolor de cabeza inmenso que hasta la luz me molesta, veo a mi alrededor estoy en una habitación con paredes blancas un par de sillones color marrón y una camilla en donde yo estoy acostado allí, se encuentra en la habitación una enfermera revisando una tablilla.

-Buenos días señor Mellark ¿Como se siente?- me dice

-Un poco adolorido- le digo presionando un poco mi cabeza con mis manos al parecer eso disminuye un poco el dolor

-Me imagino- dice escribiendo algo en la tablilla que sostiene en sus manos

-¿En donde estoy?- Pregunto confundido

-En el hospital Norris- me dice

-¿En el hospital?- pregunto aun mas confundido no recuerdo nada es como si todos los recuerdos me los hubieran borrado

-Si al parecer recibió el impacto de una bala en el pecho que gracias a Dios no fue grave no daño ni su corazón ni los pulmones fue extirpada con éxito, estuvo inconsciente dos días- me dice

Una bala, como llego una bala hacia mi y entonces eso es lo que me hace recordar -¡Katniss!- grito con desespero -¡Katniss!- empiezo a gritar

-Cálmese señor Mellark- me dice la enfermera

-No, no, no usted no entiende debo buscarla- digo llorando -Necesito encontrarla- le digo

-Lo se, lo se- me dice intentando calmarme

-¡No! usted no lo sabe la necesito a mi lado- le digo

-Cálmese por favor cálmese lo hará después de que se recupere aun esta débil, piense en su salud tiene que mejorar- me dice la enfermera

-Yo no mejorare si Katniss Everdeen no esta a mi lado, no me puedo calmar- le digo levantándome de la camilla haciendo para atrás a la enfermera con un fuerte empujón y saliendo de la habitación

-Peeta- me dice mi padre que se encentra sentado en la silla de espera que esta fuera de la habitación

-Padre...padre Katniss, necesito encontrarla- le digo llorando y desesperado

-Lo se hijo, lo se ya lo están haciendo, afortunadamente el mayordomo de Katniss vio todo y puedo declarar al instante- me dice

-No yo necesito encontrarla- digo y me alejo corriendo

Corro por todo el hospital para encontrar la salida, pero una docena de enfermeras y doctores me detiene, uno de ellos me toma el brazo y me inyecta un tranquilizante, recostándome en una pequeña camilla.

-¿Porque nadie entiende que la necesito a mi lado?- digo mientras cierro mis ojos por el tranquilizante y mis lagrimas caen por mis mejillas

Despierto de golpe y examino toda la habitación encontrando a mi padre sentado en los sillones.

-Hijo- me dice acercándose a mi

-¿Que hora es?- pregunto

-Las 3:00 en punto hijo- me dice

-Padre se que tu me entiendes y se que sabes la desesperación que tengo yo siempre te conté que Amo a Katniss y que moriría si le pasara algo, así que por favor permite me ir a buscarla- le digo mientras mis ojos se nublan

-Lo se hijo por eso hable con el doctor y me dijeron que te darán de alta mañana en la mañana- me dice poniendo su mano en mi cabeza

-Gracias padre no sabes cuanto agradezco que tu seas mi padre compensa todo ese amor que falto de parte de nuestra madre y no se si ya sepas lo que hizo...- digo pero me interrumpe

-Lo se...ella me lo contó- me dice mientras sus ojos empiezan a empañarse -Ella se fue le dije que era mejor que se alejara, le di todo lo que quiso y la convencí de irse alejarse de una vez por todas de nosotros- me dice

Extiendo mis brazos porque en estos momentos necesito el consuelo de mi padre y se que el necesita el mio.

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me encuentro encerrada en una habitación de cuatro paredes, me siento sola, desesperada, sin ánimos de nada, confundida, triste y con odio, no se en absoluto lo que paso con Peeta y solo el hecho de pensar que puede estar muerto en estos momentos hace que de mis ojos caigan las lagrimas, siento que se a vuelto alguien importante en mi vida y que no puedo vivir sin el, ahora que lo Amo es difícil pensar una vida sin el. Es aburrido estar aquí me tratan bien incluso hay una cama y un baño con regadera en la habitación, es algo que no logro entender ¿Porque me tratan bien? ¿Que se traerán entre manos?

Escucho que la perilla de la puerta entra y este señor de traje entra -¿Como has estado Katniss?- me dice

-En realidad le importa- le digo y el se encoje de hombros -¿Porque esta haciendo todo esto?- le digo

-Bueno se que el cambiar el plan fue algo brusco pero me di cuanta de que si te mantengo aquí hago sufrir a tu familia y a la Peeta- me dice

-¿Y a la de Peeta?- pregunto confundida

-Si...no crees que no me he dado cuenta de que te ama se que esta sufriendo y al estar sufriendo y estarlo viendo así su padre también lo esta- me dice

-Eres un...-le digo mientras me acerco a el para intentar golpearlo pero el me sostiene los brazos

-¿Un que ehh un que?, vamos dilo Katniss- me dice

Me hago para atrás jalando mis brazos -Quiero saber que tiene preparado, que se trae entre manos- le digo

-Katniss solo te mantendré un largo tiempo aquí o hasta que mueras...lo que ocurra primero- me dice mientras sale de la habitación

-¡Maldito! ¡Eres un maldito!-grito mientras pateo y golpea la puerta -Jamas moriré porque el recuerdo de Peeta me mantiene viva ¡Me escuchas!- le grito con enojo

-Entonces es momento de que sepas que Peeta esta muerto- me dice detrás de la puerta

Pongo mis manos sobre mi boca por lo sorprendente que es la noticia, los ojos se llenan de lagrimas, no Peeta no puede estar muerto, no el no, no es posible, el es fuerte. El eco de PEETA ESTA MUERTO inunda mi cabeza no puedo dejar de pensar en ello me siento en una esquina y me hago bolita doblando mis piernas, rodeándolas con mis brazos y meciéndome en el mismo lugar, siento que me volveré loca

AQUÍ ESTA EL OTRO CAPITULO, LES JURO QUE LLORE CUANDO LO ESTABA ESCRIBIENDO, LLORABA Y ESCRIBÍA Y NO SE DE DONDE SAQUE FUERZAS PARA HACER ESTO, PERO LO HICE, QUIERO COMENTARLES QUE SI DEMORO EN PUBLICAR EL OTRO CAPITULO NO SE PREOCUPEN LE AVANZARE CADA DÍA Y TRATARE DE SUBIRLO LO MAS POSIBLE QUE PUEDA, POR AHORA ME GUSTARÍA QUE MAS SE ANIMARAN A COMENTAR, POR FAVOR NO SEAN MALITOS Y COMENTEN LOS QUIERO QUERIDOS LECTORES Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA :´(


	12. Chapter 12

PVP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Cuando por fin me dieron de alta en el hospital, doblo las sabanas de la camilla porque por fin me iré y podre buscar a Katniss.

-¿Y que harás para buscarla?- me pregunta mi padre mientras saca la ropa que me pondré para quitarme esta triste bata de hospital.

Doy un gran suspiro -Aun no lo se- le digo -Pero solo te digo padre que no descansare hasta encontrarla- le digo, quiero llorar pero contengo las lagrimas, me limito a mirar a mi padre a la cara, tomo mi ropa y me dirijo al baño para vestirme.

Recargo ambas manos en el lavabo y me miro al espejo, traigo los ojos hinchados, irritados y rojos, toda la noche soñé con Katniss no puedo dejar de pensar en ella y en lo que puede estar sufriendo por culpa de mi egoísta madre. No puedo evitar seguir llorando, abro un poco la lleve del lavabo junto mis manos y las utilizo para tomar un poco de agua para limpiarme un poco el rostro, después de calmarme un poco o al menos intentar calmarme me visto y salgo.

-¿Listo?- me pregunta mi padre

-Si- le digo tambien asintiendo también con la cabeza

-Vamos- me dice rodeándome con sus brazos y dándome palmaditas en la espalda -Se fuerte...se fuerte por ella- me dice

-Hago lo mejor que puedo- le digo

Me subo al coche de mi padre ya que no estoy en condiciones para manejar.

-¿A que lugar quieres ir primero?- me pregunta mientras prende el coche y arranca

-A casa de Katniss, quiero hacerles saber a sus padres que estoy con ellos y explicarle lo que mi madre hizo y que estoy dispuesto a afrontar las consecuencias y que no me rendire hasta buscarla- le digo

-¿Consecuencias?...pero si tu no tienes nada que afrontar...en todo caso seria tu madre y...yo por dejarla ir sin entregarla a la autoridad- me dice también derramando unas pocas lagrimas

-No su culpa no es- le digo

-Si lo es, lo es por haber elegido a esa mujer como madre de mis hijos- me dice

-Padre no tomaste malas desiciones, todo paso por algo- le digo

-Si tienes razón, te tengo a ti, y a tus hermanos- me dice volteando a verme rápido y regresando la mirada al camino poniendo su mano en mi espalda con pequeñas palmaditas y manejando con la otra

Llego a casa de a Katniss en aproximadamente cinco minutos, mi padre estaciona el carro justo en frente de la casa de Katniss.

-¿Seguro que quieres hablar con ellos?- me pregunta

-Si padre tienen que saber porque paso y como paso esto- le digo mientras abro la puerta del coche para poder bajarme

-Bueno- me dice -Llámame si necesitas algo, aquí estaré para apoyarte hijo- me dice mientras me abraza dándome un beso en la cabeza

-Gracias papa- le digo mientras me bajo del coche para después observar como se aleja

me acerco a la puerta de entrada y le doy clic al timbre, Bradley me abre la puerta y pregunto si puedo pasar, este la abre mas para que pueda pasar. Veo a los padres de Katniss y a Prim en la sala junto con una dicen de agentes con aparatos que ocupan mucho espacio en la mesita de centro de la sala, entro silencioso tratando de que nadie me note, pero la madre de Katniss lo hace.

-Peeta- me dice acercándose a mi y abrazándome fuerte -Que bueno que has venido ¿Como has estado me dice refiriéndose al daño que pudo causar me la bala.

-Estoy bien, gracias- le digo -Pero en realidad...- añado -No es eso lo que me tiene preocupado- le digo

-Lo sabemos a todos nos preocupa mucho Katniss- me dice abrazándome mas fuerte

-Tengo que decirles algo importante- le digo aun sin saber que palabras elegir para decirle lo que mi madre hizo

-Vamos dime- me dice

-Bueno...lo que paso...es que- pero escucho a Gale llegar preocupado y eso me interrumpió

-Es cierto lo que paso con Katniss- entra diciendo agobiado y preocupado -¿¡Que haces aquí!?- me dice al voltear hacia mi

-Yo...solo- le digo

Se acerca hacia mi y me agarra de la camisa poniéndome contra la pared -¡Eres un idiota!- me dice mientras el padre de Katniss intenta alejarlo y la madre de Katniss le dice que me suelte -¡Eres un desgraciado...te dije que te alejaras de ella antes de tiempo!...- el padre de Katniss logra separarlo pero antes de eso logro darme un puñetazo en la boca rompiéndome un poco el labio

-Cálmate Gale- le dice el señor Everdeen, mientras pongo mi mano en donde me pego tratando de mover un poco la quijada

-Haber porque no les dices ehh cobarde- me dice gritando -¡Diles!...vamos diles porque se llevaron a Katniss- sigue diciendo

-¿Que esta diciendo Gale, Peeta?- me dice la señora Everdeen

-Vamos dile- dice Gale -Explícale, haber si siguen pensando que eres la mejor opción para Katniss- dice

-Vamos Peeta dilo- dice el señor Everdeen

-Justo venia a decirles todo esto...mi madre...mi madre...estaba haciendo negocios ilegales a espaldas de la empresa- le suelto

-¿Que?...- dice el padre de Katniss confundido

-Le juro señor Everdeen...que yo no sabia nada...en cuanto Gale me dijo lo que paso me pidió que hablara con mi madre- le digo

-¿Y?- me dijo el señor Everdeen

-Y...lo acepto todo...me dijo que tanto yo como Katniss estábamos en peligro y trate de que nos alejáramos para protegernos...pero- trago un poco de saliva y las lagrimas empiezan a salir de mis ojos -Paso todo esto...pero le juro que yo no sabia y no tengo nada que ver- le digo preocupado

-Cálmate Peeta- me dice me padre de Katniss -Yo ya sospechaba algo y no te preocupes te conozco y se que amas a mi hija y nunca le harías daño- me dice

-Por favor- dice Gale enojado -¿Y esto que fue lo que paso?...ella salio perjudicada con solo acercarte a ti...salio lastimada y ¿Que va a pasar ahora?...hay posibilidades de que no regrese ¡Y TODO POR TU CULPA!-

-¡NO ELLA VOLVERÁ!- le grito -¡Yo la buscare, y la voy a encontrar!- le digo enojado por su actitud de idiota que esta tomando en estos momentos

-¿Y como se supone que la buscaras...Peeta?- me dice desafiante

-¡EN DONDE SEA NECESARIO GALE, LA BUSCARE POR TODO EL MUNDO, POR CIELO, MAR Y TIERRA PARA ENCONTRARLA...NO DESCANSARE HASTA ENCONTRARLA...PORQUE LA AMO Y UNO NO RENUNCIA NI PIERDE LA ESPERANZA Y YO NO LO HARÉ ASÍ TARDE UN AÑO ENTERO BUSCÁNDOLA SEGUIRÉ HASTA QUE POR FIN ESTEMOS JUNTOS LOS DOS...LA BUSCARE EN EL MISMO INFIERNO SI ES NECESARIO! eso es suficiente para ti- le digo

No dijo nada solo se quedo mirándome con unos ojos que parecía que me mataría con ellos, estaba dolido porque Katniss me ama a mi y no a el...

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me encuentro en la cama bajo las sabanas, no tengo ganas de nada, no como mucho así que estoy débil y delgada y solo escucho a los hombres en otra habitación discutiendo sobre con quien otros se aliaran y sobre que un nuevo hombre se unirá a ellos -Sera un principiante- dice discutiendo -Si...pero le enseñaremos todo sobre esto- dicen

Pero en realidad no le pongo mucha atención en lo que dicen pues en lo que me interesa es Peeta...solo pienso en que teníamos una oportunidad y teníamos tanto que hacer juntos, que llegaríamos a ser adultos y uniríamos nuestras vidas, amándonos...pero...como lo haré sabiendo que el ya no esta aquí...sabiendo que ya no lo veré jamas...que ha muerto...algunas noches solo me la paso llorando y me duermo hasta que quedo agotada de tanto llorar, aquí no me hacen mucho caso así que no les importa lo que haga con tal de que este en esta habitación

Escucho como el hombre misterioso y el nuevo miembro hablan pero lo que me llama la atención es lo conocida que es esa voz así que me acerco un poco a la puerta y pego mi oreja derecha a la puerta para escuchar mejor.

-Se bienvenido muchacho- le dice el hombre

-Gracias señor- dice el nuevo integrante, se que he escuchado esa voz en algún lugar pero no logro acordarme

-Ahora como parte del equipo empezaras con trabajos pequeños, primero quiero que visites a la señorita- le dice -Y que la cuides que no se escape- le dice el hombre

-Muy bien- le dice

-Quiero que entres y hables un poco con ella- le dice mientras se acerca la puerta

Salgo corriendo hacia la cama y me oculto bajo las sabanas, escucho como el chirrido de la puerta lo que indica que esta entrando.

-Muy bien- dice al entrar -Yo soy el nuevo integrante de este grupo, no se si ya te lo habían dicho- me dice

Me encuentro bajo las sabanas un poco asustada y curiosa esa voz es tan conocida.

-Que, nos vas a contestar- me dice acercándose -Te estoy hablando- me dice mientras me tambalea un poco -Eyy niña despierta- me dice quitando de una la sabana y destapan dome viendo así su cara

-¡Marvel!- digo asombrada

-¡Katniss!- me dice asustado

Nadie dice nada solo nos quedamos observándonos, el esta asustado es como si hubiera visto un fantasma y yo en cambio...no lo estoy, nunca les tuve miedo en el campus, porque temerle ahora.

-¿Tu...tu eres...a la que tienen...secuestrada?- me dice titubeando y temeroso

-Pues, supongo que no hay nadie mas en este cuarto a la que mantienen encerrada- le digo

-Si tienes razón, pero, ¿Como?- me dice-La madre de Peeta tuvo la culpa, hizo negocios ilegales y Peeta y yo la estamos pagando- le digo -¿Puedo preguntarte algo?-

El asiente con la cabeza

-¿Podrías decirme, si Peeta esta vivo?- le digo

Camina con pasos suaves y lentos hacia la puerta de salida -Perdón pero no puedo decirte- me dice mientras abre la puerta para salir

-¿Que?, Marvel es solo una simple pregunta solo dime- le digo mientras me bajo de la cama para acercarme a el

-Katniss, no me permiten decirte nada sobre el exterior- me dice mientras sale

-No- le digo y corro para detenerlo pero el sale a tiempo y me estrello contra la puerta -Dime, por favor, no me dejes así, necesito saberlo- pateo la puerta y le doy puñetazos -Solo dime, por favor, Marvel no me dejes así, dime- acabo rindiendo poniéndome de espaldas hacia la puerta y deslizándome sobre ella para terminar en el piso -Marvel, se que estas ahí, Marvel por favor- no me puedo contener y las lagrimas salieron de mis ojos

-Yo se que, no tienes que hacer esto por mi, no somos nada, nunca hablamos, ni nos conocemos, lo se...pero lo necesito Marvel, se que tu también eres diferente a los otros y siempre lo note, tu no te pareces en nada a ellos...yo lo se- guardo silencio durante cinco minutos solo para ver si hay respuesta

-Esta bien- digo poniéndome de pie -De todas maneras me alegra que seas tu el nuevo-

Me dirijo a la cama pero la perilla gira y eso me hace voltear.

-Marvel- le digo dirigiéndome hacia el y dándole un gran abrazo, no se porque lo hice pero fue un impulso lo que me hizo hacerlo

-Gracias por pensar eso de mi- me dice apartándome de el -Al parecer eres la primera-

-De nada- le digo dándole una gran sonrisa -Siempre supe que eras diferente...en tu manera en como te defendías a ti y a tus ideas, que no te dejabas manipular, no se lo sentía-

-Si, es bueno saber que no todas las personas me consideran como ellos- me dice

-Pero si eres diferente ¿Porque estas aquí?-

-Escucha, no tengo porque decirte esto- me dice mientras se dirige hacia la puerta

Lo sujero del brazo para que no se valla -Lo se Marvel - le digo pero el no me dice nada

Da un gran respiro -Es mi padre- me dice

-¿Tu padre?- pregunto confundida

-Si...mi padre es el dueño de todo esto, el es el que maneja todo esto- me dice

-No se que decir-

-Sabes que olvídalo, no debí haberte contado esto-

-No Marvel esta bien no diré nada, te lo prometo- le digo

-Me lo prometes- me dice

-Te lo prometo- contesto -Ahora ¿Podrías decirme por favor que pasa con Peeta?- le digo

-Mira se supone que no debo decirte nada de lo que pasa en el exterior- me dice

-Entonces...no me dirás ¿Verdad?- le digo

-No si te diré- me dice mientras suelto su brazo -El esta bien-

Mi cara se ilumina, mis ojos brillan y una sonrisa se dibuja en mi rostro, me acerco a el rodeando su cuello con los brazos y depositando un beso amistoso en la mejilla -Gracias Marvel gracias-

Pone su mano en la mejilla donde le di el beso -¿Que fue eso?- me dice

-Fue un agradecimiento, porque estoy muy agradecida contigo- le digo

-Katniss pero tienes que saber que no te puedo decir nada mas- me dice sosteniéndome de los hombros

-Si lo entiendo, pero gracias- le digo mientras lo veo que sale de la habitación, volviéndome a quedar sola y encerrada en esta aburrida habitación de cuatro paredes

PVP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¿La has visto?...¿Usted la ha visto?- pregunto mientras camino por todas las calles de la ciudad enseñando su foto y solo recibiendo un simple y doloroso "NO" -Por favor señora dígame que usted la ha visto- le digo

-No lo siento- me dice y sigue caminando por la calle

Camino por las calles cuando me encuentro recargados en un deportivo rojo a Cato, Glimmer y Clove a las ultimas personas que hubiera querido ver en estos momentos

Trato de pasar desapercibido pero no funciona -Mira nada mas, Peeta Mellark, buscando a su ¿noviecita?- dice Cato

-Awwww- dicen Clove y Glimmer en coro

-No comiences Cato- le digo mientras acelero el paso para irme pronto de ahi

-Vamos Peeta- me dice poniéndose enfrente de mi

-Quítate-

-Vamos Peeta deja de buscar a esa estúpida que no vale nada- dice Clove

No le digo nada por respeto a ella así que solo me limito a decir -Quítate y déjame pasar-

-No- me dice dándome un pequeño empujón

Doy un gran respiro _Solo ignóralos Peeta y se calmara_ digo en mi cabeza

-Vamos Peeta anímate te vas a divertir- me dice Cato

-Dije que no gracias- digo mientras avanzo

-A donde- dice deteniéndome -Eres un idiota lo sabias preferir a Katniss-

-Cállate Cato- digo tratando de controlarme pero el enojo me esta consumiendo por dentro

-Tu mismo lo sabes Peeta- sigue diciendo -Katniss no es mas que una chica ordinaria, asquerosa, simple-

-Cállate- digo mientras aprieto mis manos haciéndolas puno

-Y lo peor de todo...una p-u...-

No lo dejo terminar ya que me abalanzo hacia el y tirándolo de un puñetazo -Nunca vuelvas a decir nada de ella ¡Me escuchas! idiota- le digo dándole una serie de puñetazos en la cara -Jamas en tu vida Cato

Escucho que la policía se acerca llegando hacia nosotros y levantándome del suelo, deteniendo que siga golpeando a ese estúpido -Eso y mas te mereces idiota- digo mientras me meten a la patrulla para llevarme a la estación de policía.

...

Me encuentro en un pequeño cuarto tras las rejas, esperando a que mi padre venga por mi, me siento en la esquina de la habitación. Espero durante un tiempo de 30 minutos.

-Puede irse- dice un guardia mientras habré la reja y salgo

Salgo y veo a mi padre esperándome, me acerco a el y le doy un abrazo muy fuerte -Gracias por venir- le digo

-Vayámonos- me dice dirigiéndonos al coche

Nos subimos al carro y ninguno habla -Me costaste una fianza, lo sabias- me dice

-Si- le digo -Pero al menos pude romperle la cara a ese idiota-

Los dos soltamos una carcajada y reímos durante unos minutos -Y valla que si lo golpeaste duro- dice mi padre

-Es la primera vez que rió desde lo que paso- digo

-¿Seguirás buscando?- me dice mi padre

-Siempre, no parare hasta buscarla, la buscare durante toda mi vida o...hasta que me muera, lo que ocurra primero- le digo

-Y...¿Has pensado que hacer si no la encuentras?- me dice

-No...no puedo ni imaginármelo, ella es toda mi vida, ella tiene mis planes de vida y si no volviera todos esos planes se irían con ella- le digo mientras una lagrima corre por mi mejilla -No puedo perder las esperanzas de encontrarla padre-

-Y no lo hagas- me dice -Yo te apoyare-

-Gracias- le digo

-¿A donde quieres ir?- me dice

-Por lo pronto quiero ir con los padres de Katniss, quiero saber si hay noticias- le digo

-Bien iremos allá- me dice mientras prende el auto y nos vamos...

YA QUEDO...SE QUE ME TARDE MUCHO Y LO SIENTO PERO TENGO MUCHO TRABAJO DEL CAMPUS ENSERIO LO SIENTO PORQUE SON MI PRIORIDAD, BUENO EN FIN, QUIERO SABER QUE LES PARECIÓ EL PERSONAJE DE MARVEL, NO SE PENSÉ QUE LE PODEMOS DAR UNA OPORTUNIDAD A MARVEL ¿NO CREEN?, BUENO EN FIN CREO QUE SUBIRÉ CAPITULO HASTA EL OTRO FIN DE SEMANA SI AHORA SERÁN LARGOS PARA QUE LOS DISFRUTEN...LOS QUIERO MUCHO QUERIDOS LECTORES...HASTA LUEGO.


	13. Chapter 13

PVK

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Eh estado muchas veces sola en mi habitación pero esta siento que es diferente, cuando lo estaba en mi habitación yo podría llamar a Prim y platicar con ella y no sentirme así o a mi madre, o a mi padre, pero aquí no puedo hacer eso a lo único que me puedo aferrar es a un recuerdo, un maldito recuerdo que e tratado de recordar durante todo el mes que he estado aquí. Es duro aferrarse a eso y dudo que nadie sepa por lo que estoy pasando.

Eh tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y vi que aveces puedo o pude ser egoísta y controladora, pero yo no lo era así por mi, si no por darle lo mejor a Prim cuidarla y protegerla,a mis padres no causarles ningún dolor...pero veo que es inevitable y se que ahorita están sufriendo, solo imaginarte tener a alguien lejos por un mes en la forma en que yo lo estoy es algo que no se puede soportar, no puedo ser fuerte ante esto ya me engañe haciéndolo durante un mes, ninguna persona puede hacerlo...y...y Peeta...una persona mas agregada a la lista de las que me importan, Gale un amigo al que siempre estuvo conmigo...y ahora también...Marvel, aunque el no este conmigo la mayoría del tiempo, lo ha estado algunas veces, porque si su padre se enterara de lo que esta haciendo el dice que lo mataría.

Y gracias a que el a estado aquí apoyándome un poco (porque en estos momentos un poco significa mucho para mi), e aprendido a conocerlo y aceptarlo como es y aunque me ha dicho mucho que no puede ayudarme mas de lo que lo esta haciendo, esta bien, no podría soportar que le hicieran daño a otra persona por mi culpa, porque seria una egoísta pidiéndole que sacrifique su vida para sacarme de este lugar.

Sinceramente si yo hubiera hecho caso a Gale o a Peeta nadie estuviera sufriendo, todos se están sacrificando por mi, buscándome y mas Peeta (es lo que me a dicho Marvel), se que si yo me hubiera alejado, no se, tal ves se hubieran dejado de interesar en mi...o en Peeta y después de un tiempo hubiéramos podido estar juntos, felices, amándonos, pero, el hubiera no existe ¿Verdad?

Me encuentro tirada en el piso de la habitación llorando y respirando rápido y profundo, siento que el aire me falta y las lagrimas caen descontroladamente de mis ojos, lagrimas que he tratado de contener, de no sacar y ser fuerte, mintiéndome a mi diciendo que lo soy, que soy fuerte.

-¡Katniss!- dice Marvel asustado al entrar a la habitación, se acerca a mi y me recoge en sus brazos -¡Katniss ¿Que tienes?!- me dice preocupado

-No puedo...ya no puedo- digo entre profundas respiraciones -Ya no puedo hacer sufrir a nadie mas- las lagrimas caen una por una, otra tras otra

-Katniss, no digas eso- me dice Marvel mientras se le nublan los ojos -Tu no estas haciendo sufrir a nadie-

-Si lo estoy haciendo ahora, pero si siempre le hago daño a todo el que se me acerca ¿No?, no puedo estar ni un segundo causando dolor o lagrimas en las demás personas- le sigo diciendo

-No digas eso Katniss, piensa en lo bueno que has hecho, siempre has cuidado de tu hermana, siempre la has protegido, les has brindado felicidad a tus padres desde el momento en que llegaste y a Peeta a Gale y a todos los demás, están contigo por alguna razón-

-Pero no se merecen esto, estan sufriendo-digo

-No pierdas la esperanza Katniss, veraz que te encontraran- me dice

-Ya no creo que lo estén haciendo Marvel y creo que es mejor que pase asi, porque no creo que vuelva- le digo

-¡Lo esta haciendo!- me dice

-Marvel...es mejor que yo este muerta, y asi...-me interrumpe

-¡NO KATNISS! no puedes pensar así no puedes permitírtelo, ahora no, tienes que ser fuerte, por Prim, por tu madre, tu padre, por Gale, por Peeta...por mi- termina

-¿Que...?- pregunto débil y confundida

-Olvida lo ultimo- me dice mientras mueve la cabeza

-¿Dijiste...por ti?- le digo

El baja la mirada y se voltea viendo a la pared del cuarto

-Marvel- digo poniendo mi mano en la mejilla para que me voltee a ver -Repite lo que dijiste- el niega con la cabeza mientras una lagrima cae -Marvel repite lo que dijiste- le digo mientras me mira a los ojos -Dijiste...-

Respira profundo -Por mi...si, lo dije- hace una pequeña pausa -Estoy enamorado de ti-

-No- digo, se que ahora también el sufrirá, esto increíble a el también lo hago sufrir

-Yo se, yo estoy consciente que no pasara nada, yo se que tu amor no me pertenece, ni a Gale, le pertenece a Peeta y...si tu crees que el es tu camino, es tu felicidad, también es la mía, e aprendido a quererte, ni siquiera yo mismo lo sabia hasta ahora y no pienso forzar tu corazón a algo que no se puede y yo se que al que sea que junto a Peeta, bueno seras feliz - dice- Porque Peeta es **"El Camino Correcto"** para ti- añade

-Marvel- le digo llorando

-No se porque no te saque antes de aquí...tengo que hacerlo- me dice mientras se levanta jalan dome del brazo para que yo también lo haga

-No- le digo sosteniéndolo del brazo -No...no saldrás lastimado por esto-

-Pero Katniss...si no te saco pronto, vamos mírate en el estado en que estas, puedes morir Katniss, no me hagas, no le hagas esto a Peeta ni a tu familia o a Gale-

-No Marvel, ya te dije que es mejor que muera- le digo

-¡NO PUEDES PREFERIR LA MUERTE KATNISS!...no puedes, porque aun haciendo eso nos dejaras sufriendo, habrá un lugar en todo los corazones de nosotros, uno en el que tu estas y...si tu te vas, lo dejaras vació-

-Podrán sanar, el tiempo lo hará-

-El tiempo no lo hará, nunca lo ha hecho- me dice mientras llora

-No hagas nada...por favor- le ruego -Por favor, promete lo Marvel, promete lo- le digo

-Esta bien, lo prometo- me dice y sale de la habitación

PVP

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Camino por las calles de la ciudad, débil, esquelético, flaco, sin casi poder dormir, buscando a Katniss, no me he rendido aun y nunca lo haré, las piernas me tiemblan, y aunque mi cerebro me diga que pare, mi corazón dice que siga porque en el aun hay esperanzas. Pero con Haymitch persiguiéndome detrás mio es casi imposible hacer esto.

Haymitch y su esposa Effie son amigos de la familia de Katniss y mía siempre nos hemos llevado bien, el vino justo dos semanas después de enterarse de todo, dejando el trabajo botado y deteniendo toda actividad en su empresa.

-Para Peeta- me dice persiguiéndome por detrás mientras les muestro a las personas que pasan por las calles la foto de Katniss y todos ellos me niegan con la cabeza que no

-No Haymitch- le digo

-Peeta te estas matando, debes parar-

-Mas me mata el no tenerla a mi lado- le digo

-Peeta- me dice sin parar de seguirme

-Haymitch, dije que no- le digo enojado

-Peeta debes entender que morirás, es tu salud, y si mueres o recaes en cama no podrás buscarla mas- me dice

Me paro y me pongo a pensar un poco en lo que dijo

-Peeta, ni siquiera sabemos que si lo que estas buscando no es mas que un fantasma, un recuerdo, no sabemos si...- dice

-Cállate no lo digas- le digo

-Peeta debes parar- me sigue diciendo

Me doy media vuelta y me acerco lo suficiente a la cara de Haymitch.

-Katniss esta viva ¿Real o no Real?- le digo con todo el dolor de mi corazón, temeroso a lo que vaya a responder

-No real...Peeta- me dice mientras caigo de rodillas sobre el suelo

-Peeta ¿Estas bien?- me dice

Lloro desconsolado en el suelo, no puedo parar de llorar la idea de que tal ves Katniss...un recuerdo me viene a la cabeza, el recuerdo de la primera vez que la vi, ese momento en que solo la veia a ella solo a ella a nadie mas en este mundo

-Que si estoy bien, Haymitch, ¡COMO TE PONES A PREGUNTARME QUE SI ESTOY BIEN CUANDO TODOS, INCLUSO LA FAMILIA DE KATNISS PERDIÓ TODAS LAS ESPERANZAS,SUS AMIGAS...SIMPLEMENTE CONTINUARON, SOLO YO LA BUSCO...Y LA POLICÍA...BUENO NO FUE DE MUCHA AYUDA, RENUNCIARON A LA SEMANA! ¿COMO QUIERES QUE ME SIENTA- le digo desesperado y mis ojos nublándose de lagrimas -Una cosa si te digo Haymitch, yo, seguiré buscando a Katniss, así se lo ultimo que haga en esta ¡Maldita Vida!, ¿Me entiendes?-

-Tienes razón, no podemos dejar esto, perdón Peeta, es solo que ya paso un mes- me dice

-Exacto Un MES, un maldito mes, no pudieron agarrar fuerzas para mas tiempo, o es que ya se olvidaron de Katniss, un mes no basta Haymitch, ni siquiera un año, yo buscare TODA MI VIDA A KATNISS- recalco al final

-Nunca debí haberte dicho eso- me dice arrepentido

-Claro que no- digo

-Yo mismo te ayudare a buscar- me dice

-Gracias- le digo

Después de pasar varias horas caminando otra ves por las calles recibiendo muchos NO entre la multitud, regresamos a mi casa ya que Haymitch y su esposa Effie, esta alojados en la casa Mellark.

-Bien Peeta, ya hicimos lo que tu dijiste ahora me toca a mi elegir que se hace- me dice Haymitch

-Entonces que haremos- le digo

-Primero descansaras un poco, tomaras una ducha y dormirás lo que tu cuerpo necesite- me dice -Necesitas descansar, y lo sabes-

-Esta bien, pero, solo por un rato, si pasa algo quiero que me informes de todo- le digo, el asiente con la cabeza y yo subo a mi cuarto

Al subir a mi cuarto lo primero que hago es dirigirme al baño para luego abrir la llave del agua y que la tina se llene para meterme, tomo una botella de jabón para el cuerpo olor lavanda, ya que ese olor siempre me relaja y eso es lo que necesito en estos momentos, tomo un largo y relajante baño hasta que veo que mis dedos están como pasas digo que es hora de salir. Me pongo una camisa manga larga blanca y unos pantalones negros tipo mezclilla, con unos zapatos negros. Me dirijo al baño y saco mi ropa sucia, reviso sus bolsillo y saco las llaves y las aviento en el escritorio, volteo de reojo al caer las llaves y vuelvo a voltear porque si mi vista no me falla veo un sobre amarillo que antes no estaba.

Me acerco hacia el escritorio y el sobre tiene escrito _"Peeta" _en el, lo tomo y lo abro, hay dentro una sola hoja de papel con algo escrito.

_"Peeta Mellark tengo información sobre donde podría estar Katniss, así que nos vemos en el restaurante Pei Wei en la avenida Central a las 8:00, hablaremos en privado, pero necesito también que Gale venga contigo...P.D. No le digas a nadie mas sobre esto y cuando llegues al restaurante pregunta por el Señor Quiad ellos te llevaran hacia donde estoy"_

Reviso mi reloj 7:40, hay tiempo así que iré por Gale y nos iremos al restaurante de inmediato, tomo las llaves otra vez, agarro la carta y la doblo, tomo una chaqueta negra, y salgo.

-¡Chad!...¡Chad!- grito mientras bajo las escaleras

-Si, que se le ofrece señor- dice mientras se seca las manos con una toalla de papel

-Voy a salir, le dices a mi padre, por favor- le digo

-Si señor- escucho y salgo

Me subo al carro lo mas rápido que es posible y le piso al acelerador y el carro empieza a moverse, saco mi celular del bolsillo del pantalón como puedo y busco en la agenda el nombre Gale

-Bueno- responde

-¿Gale estas en tu casa?- le digo

-Si ¡Porque?- me dice

-Voy por ti llegare en 10 minutos espérame afuera, te explico todo cuando llegue- le digo y cuelgo

...

Cuando llego el ya me esta esperando afuera.

-Sube- le digo haciendo un movimiento con la cabeza

-¿Que pasa?- me dice al subirse

-Toma- le digo estirando la carta y tomándola el en sus manos

Desdobla la carta mientras enciendo el coche y avanzamos.

-¿Cuando recibiste esto?- me dice cuando termina

-No se, llegue a mi casa, y cuando subí a mi cuarto la carta estaba sobre mi escritorio

-No tienes ni idea de quien es el Señor Quaid- me dice

-No pero, me suena el nombre, se que lo he escuchado en alguna parte- le digo mientras no despego los ojos del camino

-Solo espero que esto sea verdad- me dice y da un suspiro

-Si, yo también- le digo

El silencio llega ninguno de los dos habla, solo miramos el camino y esperamos a llegar al restaurante, deseando que todo esto sea verdad

...

Llegamos al restaurante y pregunto en recepción por el señor Quaid, nos llevan hacia una cabina muy privada, al parecer quieren que nadie escuche, ¿Quien sera?, no lo se pero la duda me carcome...Entramos en el cuarto y hay un hombre alto de pelo castaño volteado

-¿Que bueno que vinieron?- dice mientras se voltea dejando al descubierto su rostro...

SIIII! YA QUEDO, BUENO DEBO CONTARLE QUE EN REALIDAD NO ME CONVENCÍA MUCHO ESTE CAPITULO, PERO, CONFORME LO FUI ESCRIBIENDO ME FUE GUSTANDO Y PUES, CREO, QUE TENDRÁN QUE ESPERAR PARA SABER QUIEN ESE HOMBRE QUE AYUDARA A QUE KATNISS VUELVA CON SU FAMILIA, SE QUE ES MUCHO TIEMPO ESPERAR UNA SEMANA, LO SE LO ENTIENDO, PERO PUEDE HABER UNA EXCEPCIÓN, SI LOGRAN CONVENCERME CON SUS REVIEWS, TAL VEZ LO SUBA, NO SE DEPENDE, BUENO EN FIN, QUIERO AGRADECERLOS MUCHO A LOS QUE SIGUEN LEYENDO ESTA HISTORIA Y ME SIGAN DANDO UNA OPORTUNIDAD DE SU TIEMPO, CREO QUE HACE MUCHO QUE NO LE AGRADECIA Y CREO QUE ME FALTAN PALABRAS PARA HACERLO, ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO LES AYA GUSTADO COMO A MI Y QUIERO QUE ME CUENTEN SI LES GUSTO, O NO LES GUSTO, QUE SE QUE CREEN QUE LE FALTO O QUE CREEN USTEDES QUE PUEDO AGREGARLE, SON LIBRES DEJAR SUS COMENTARIOS, GRACIAS QUERIDOS LECTORES Y HASTA LA PRÓXIMA ;D


End file.
